Petite soeur
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Une troublante et touchante rencontre fera ressurgir des souvenirs, particulièrement chez Ziva, qui se retrouvera impliquée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans cette affaire...
1. Chapitre 1: Tourments routiniers

_Voici une fanfic que j'ai débuté il y a un moment. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que promettre une mise à jour par semaine... peut-être deux si vous êtes vraiment sages..._

Pas très ship jusqu'ici, contrairement à mon habitude, mais sait-on jamais... Qui sait ce que les méandres de mon imagination peuvent réserver. Un mélange de drame, d'action...

Une troublante et touchante rencontre fera ressurgir des souvenirs, particulièrement chez Ziva, qui se retrouvera impliquée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans cette affaire...

Alors bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 1 : Tourments routiniers**

****

Il était tôt ce matin là, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, mais malgré cela, la jeune femme se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. C'était pratiquement toujours ainsi, surtout ces derniers temps. Lasse de ce petit manège, elle décida finalement de se lever et enfila ses vêtements de sport. Une bonne heure de course à pied suivie d'une douche lui remettrait les idées en place avant de se rendre au boulot. En plus, lorsqu'elle courait, elle se concentrait sur sa technique et cela lui évitait de penser aux événements des derniers mois. Elle avait tout fait pour ne plus y penser, s'était éloigné le plus possible de tout ce qui faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Bon, certains dirait qu'elle n'en était pas si loin que ça et elle était presque d'accord. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de travailler pour Gibbs… En plus d'avoir un caractère impossible, cela lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait fait…Que c'était pour sauver la vie de cet homme qu'elle avait… Bon pour quelqu'un qui devait éviter de penser à ça c'était raté !

Elle s'adossa à la rambarde longeant le Potomac pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'adaptait plutôt bien à sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'était bien intégrée à l'équipe, malgré son arrivée dans des circonstances difficiles pour tout le monde. Elle avait vite fait ses preuves et tous avaient rapidement compris qu'elle ne cherchait pas à prendre la place de l'Agent Todd. Même Abby l'avait acceptée, avec le temps…Cela avait du être un sacré agent cette Kate pour faire une pareille impression à l'équipe et même à Ari. La jeune femme grimaça à l'évocation du souvenir de son frère. Bon il était temps pour elle de prendre le chemin de son appartement, elle devait se préparer pour le boulot.

Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner en vitesse elle prit le bus en direction des bureaux du NCIS. Elle croisa Tony dans l'ascenseur. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille quand il avait quitté le bureau et semblait définitivement manquer de sommeil.

« La nuit a été courte, Tony ? lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu as une mine de détroussé.  
-Déterré, Ziva ! Et ma nuit a été parfaite. »

Sur ce, ils se rendirent à leur bureau respectifs. Tony enfila une chemise propre et se plongea dans ses dossiers.

La journée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude. Ziva avait supporté les innombrables allusions de Tony à diverses productions cinématographiques, Tony avait embêté McGee juste pour passer le temps et Abby n'avait cessée de rechigner qu'elle manquait de boulot et qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup dans son laboratoire. Ziva l'avait même surprise en grande conversation avec son spectromètre de masse et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, cela la surprenait toujours. Gibbs, lui, devait en être à son dixième café depuis le matin et il était toujours plongé dans de la paperasse, ce qu'il détestait, alors son caractère n'en était pas amélioré. Alors que tous se préparaient à rentrer chez eux, le téléphone sonna. Gibbs leur lança alors :

« Ramassez vos affaires, on a un homicide à Georgetown, grouillez. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une jolie maison dans un quartier qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Tony bougonnait toujours car il avait du annuler son rendez-vous avec la charmante demoiselle avec qui il avait passé la nuit précédente et Ziva n'aidait pas les choses en le taquinant sans relâche à ce sujet. Gibbs s'avança vers le jeune policier qui se tenait juste derrière les rubans délimitant la scène de crime.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui intimait une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.  
- Heu… une victime, atteinte de plusieurs coup de feu à la poitrine, dès qu'on a vu que c'était un marine on vous a contacté et on a bouclé le périmètre.  
- C'est bon, on prend la suite. Ziva, Tony, les prélèvements et les indices, McGee, les photos. Ducky… Ducky ?! Mais ou est donc passé Ducky ?"

Gibbs avait à peine fini sa phrase que le camion du NCIS faisait son apparition et que Ducky en débarquait, en faisant remarqué à Monsieur Palmer que c'était sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas tourné du bon côté au carrefour.

"Ducky, poursuivit alors Gibbs, la victime est à toi dès que McGee en a fini avec les photos. "

Tout le monde se mit donc à la tâche sans rouspéter. Lorsque Tony et Ziva eurent fini d'inspecter le rez-de-chaussée Gibbs assigna Ziva à l'étage et Tony à l'extérieur. Ziva grimpa alors les escaliers en restant à l'affut de tout ce qui pourrait sembler anormal. Elle décida alors de commencer par la seule pièce dont la porte était fermée, les autres ayant l'air parfaitement intact. Elle s'approcha prudemment, ne désirant détruire aucun indice potentiel, puis entrouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit alors la laissa un instant sans voix. Elle appela Gibbs une première fois mais cet appel s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Reprenant ses esprits elle l'appela ensuite d'une voix plus forte et s'élança dans la pièce.

_**À suivre...**  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Choc

**_Qu'est-ce que Ziva a découvert dans la pièce? La réponse un peu plus bas...Cette suite est affreusement courte, je sais, mais je vous posterai le prochain chapitre très vite._**

**_Merci à ceux qui m'ont fait connaître leur impressions sur le début de cette fic. Vos commentaires et vos encouragement me vont toujours droit au coeur._**

**_Bonne lecture  
Bisous  
Lyana_**

**Chapitre 2 : Choc**

Elle s'agenouilla près de deux petits corps étendu sur le sol. Deux gamines, la plus âgée enlaçant la plus jeune comme pour la protéger. Bouleversée elle prit le pouls de la plus jeune des deux et un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge, elle était morte, sans aucun doute. Approchant sans espoir les doigts du cou de la plus âgée, elle aperçut alors Gibbs dans l'encadrement de la porte qui semblait lui aussi secoué par la scène, mais qui ne le serait pas... Lorsqu'elle sentit un faible pouls sous ses doigts, ce fut comme une décharge électrique.

« Gibbs, on a besoin d'une équipé médicale ici d'urgence, je sens son pouls. »

Juste comme elle finissait sa phrase, la fillette bougea un peu, puis gémit.

« Ca va aller, lui murmura Ziva, ca va aller ne t'en fait pas.

- Sa..Sarah… elle…morte…. ma faute, murmura la petite dans un souffle. »

Instinctivement, Ziva avait pris la main de la fillette dans la sienne et son regard croisa le sien. Elle fut profondément touchée par la profonde détresse qu'elle pu y lire mais elle fut aussi troublée par autre chose, par cette ressemblance, pas frappante, mais néanmoins importante avec sa propre petite sœur. Elles continuaient à se fixer l'une et l'autre lorsque Ducky, alerté par Gibbs entra en trombe.

« Tu va voir, princesse, ca va aller, murmura encore une fois Ziva, une douceur inhabituelle dans la voix. Le docteur Mallard, Ducky, va examiner cette vilaine blessure et faire ce qu'il faut pour te soigner.

- Bien sûr chérie, ca va aller. Je dois appuyer sur la blessure, ca va être un peu douloureux mais il le faut tu comprends. Tu es très courageuse.»

La petite avait resserrée son étreinte sur la main de Ziva, mais n'avait pas bronchée lorsque Ducky avait appuyé sur son épaule blessée. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement et elle fut conduite à l'hôpital. Ziva et la fillette ne c'étaient toujours pas lâché la main lorsque les ambulanciers l'installèrent sur la civière.

« Ziva, tu vas avec elle, elle doit rester sous protection alors tu ne la quitte pas d'une semelle.

- Oui patron, répondit-elle, avant de disparaître dans l'ambulance.

- Tony, tu me trouve tout ce que tu peux sur les deux gamines et leur père, tout de suite. Ducky, tu t'occupes d'elle, ajouta Gibbs d'une voix plus douce en posant un regard infiniment triste sur le petit corps étendu sur le sol.

- Oui Jethro, et je te ferai part immédiatement de tout ce que je trouverai. Puis en se tournant vers la petite fille il ajouta : Ne t'en fait pas petite, ta grande sœur devrait s'en sortir et Jethro trouvera celui qui vous a fait cela.»

Ensuite, tout le monde repris le boulot, McGee finit avec difficulté les photos des deux scènes de crime, Tony termina de relever les indices et fila au bureau pour commencer les recherches que Gibbs avait demandées et ce dernier interrogea les voisins. Finalement, tout le monde, sauf Ziva, se retrouva au NCIS quelques heures plus tard et Gibbs avait eu beau leur ordonner de rentrer pour se reposer, ils étaient tous résolus à travailler toute la nuit pour faire avancer cette enquête. La scène les avait tous remués et ils étaient déterminés à trouver les responsables de cet acte horrible.

**_À suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3: Souvenirs et Révélations

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire._**

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Bisous  
Lyana_**

****

**_Chapitre 3: Souvenirs et Révélations_**

****

Les recherches de Tony lui avaient appris peu de chose sur les victimes. L'homme, un certain Ted Knowles, un caporal des marines de 36 ans et ses deux filles adoptives, Samy et Sarah âgées respectivement de 11 et 7 ans. M. Knowles avait un dossier peu équivoque, pas d'ennemi connu et était veuf depuis 3 ans. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à accéder au dossier d'adoption des fillettes mais il avait chargé McGee d'user de tous les moyens, légaux ou pas, qu'il connaissait pour le faire.

De son côté, Ziva n'avait guère recueillit plus d'information car dans l'ambulance la petite avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Depuis ce moment, elle s'était éveillée un bref instant, avait vaguement prononcé le nom de Sarah, puis s'était assoupie sous l'effet des calmants qu'on lui avait administrés. Assise près du lit de la gamine, la jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle qui le matin même se décidait à enfouir profondément ces souvenirs qui l'empêchait d'avoir des nuits de sommeil décentes… voila qu'elle se retrouvait en plein plongée dedans.

Finalement, la fillette ouvrit les yeux vers 2h du matin mais refusa de répondre aux médecins qui s'adressaient à elle. Elle resta ainsi murée dans le silence et refusant toute communication jusqu'à qu'il n'y eut plus que Ziva et elle dans la petite chambre. Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune israélienne et la fixa d'un regard profondément triste. Ziva s'approche du lit et prit la main de la fillette dans la sienne avec une grande délicatesse. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la petite s'endorme finalement à nouveau. Ziva allait s'assoupir elle aussi lorsqu'un médecin, un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu encore, entra dans la chambre.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? s'informa-t-il.

Pour l'instant, je crois être ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. »

_Franchement Ziva, pourquoi lui as-tu dis cela… tu ne la connais même pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te la rappelle que…_

« Mlle ??

- Oui, heu… Ziva, appelez-moi Ziva.

- Bon d'accord, Ziva, la petite Samy se porte assez bien compte tenu des circonstances, physiquement du moins. Son épaule va bien, la balle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dégâts. Elle avait perdu pas mal de sang mais avec les transfusions et du repos elle devrait vite aller beaucoup mieux. Par contre nous avons découvert plusieurs ecchymoses dans son dos et à l'abdomen.

- On l'aurait battu avant de lui tirer dessus ? demanda Ziva avec un regard ou se lisait une colère contenu avec peine.

- Heu, pas vraiment, les blessures montrent divers niveau de cicatrisation…

- Donc quelqu'un la frappait régulièrement.

- Oui, vraisemblablement. Nous la gardons sous observation et ferons un rapport aux services sociaux, ajouta le médecin en s'éloignant. »

Pauvre petite, pensa Ziva en regardant la fillette toujours endormie. Elle était toute menue pour une gamine de onze ans. À la regarder, on lui en donnerait maximum neuf, peut-être 10. Ses longues boucles noires s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller encadrant un pâle visage aux traits fins. En la regardant ainsi, elle revoyait sa petite sœur à elle, plusieurs années auparavant. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Elle détourna alors les yeux et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre laissant son regard et ses pensées se perdre au loin.

Les heures passèrent et la jeune israélienne était toujours au chevet de la fillette au petit matin lorsque celle-ci s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle bredouillait bien quelque chose mais Ziva mit un moment avant d'en saisir le sens. _« Promis papa mais me laisse pas, je veux pas, non…. Désolée, j'ai essayé mais pas pu… Sarah aussi… non… pourquoi…pas elle aussi… désolée…ma faute… »_ Des larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur le visage de la petite fille et on y lisait également une douleur immense.

Ziva s'était approché et allait secouer doucement la fillette lorsque ce mot retint son attention _Papa_, bien qu'elle en eu tout suite saisi la signification, sa sonorité déclencha en elle une sorte de déclic : de l'hébreu, la gamine parlait hébreu…Elle posa alors sa mains sur l'épaule valide de la petite fille et, dans sa langue maternelle, entreprit de la rassurer. Reprenant ses esprits Samy essuya ses larmes puis posa un regard intriguée sur Ziva. Comment diable cette femme connaissait-elle la langue de son pays ?

Lisant l'interrogation dans son regard, Ziva anticipa la question que la petite hésitait encore à formuler :

« Moi c'est Ziva, je ne suis aux Etats-Unis que depuis quelques mois, j'ai grandi en Israël…toi, il y a longtemps que tu es ici ?

- Quatre ans, mais je me rappelle Israël…

- Tu parles encore très bien hébreu également.

- J'ai toujours aimé cette langue. Je parlais de Papa à Sarah en hébreu pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qui on était vraiment et d'où on venait. Elle était toute petite quand on est arrivées ici. C'était aussi la seule façon de la calmer quand…Sa voix s'étrangla alors et se perdit dans un sanglot.

- Shhhhh… ca va aller maintenant, je comprends tu sais…shhh, je suis là, la consola Ziva en l'enlaçant d'une étreinte protectrice.

- J'aurais du la protéger, c'est ma faute si elle est morte.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé, je suis certaine que ce n'était pas ta faute.

- D'accord. »

La petite ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

« Après l'école, on devait avoir cours de piano moi et Sarah, mais Mme Wilson ne se sentait pas trop bien alors il a été annulé. On est donc rentrées à la maison. J'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai vu la voiture de Ted dans l'allée. D'habitude il est jamais là. On est entrées et lorsque Ted nous a vues, il s'est mis en colère. J'ai alors dit à Sarah de m'attendre en haut, que j'attrapais une collation et que je l'aiderais dans ses leçons. Lorsque Ted est contrarié, il faut éviter de rester dans ses pattes. Il m'a hurlé dessus de décamper au plus vite et de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte, il attendait quelqu'un. J'ai alors vu le pick-up arriver dans l'allée et je suis montée. Sarah était dans notre chambre et avait commencé ses multiplications. Je lui ai donné un morceau de fromage et puis, on a entendu le début d'une dispute. Il y avait deux voix d'hommes en plus de Ted et ils parlaient très fort.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils disaient ?

-Ils parlaient d'une livraison qui aurait du avoir lieu et de leur patron qui était furieux. Leur plan était compromis, ils devraient faire affaire avec un autre fournisseur maintenant car il n'était plus fiable. Je les ai entendus dire « fardeau » puis « gênant ». Puis, il y a eu des coups de feu. Sarah s'était blottie contre moi pendant toute la scène et elle a sursautée. Son livre de leçon est tombé par terre et j'ai entendu un homme dire à l'autre « Merde… en haut…y'a quelqu'un ». J'ai dit à Sarah de se cacher dans le placard et j'ai voulu sortir de la chambre, pour les éloigner d'elle, mais le premier homme est arrivé si vite que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il m'a regardé, puis a dit : « Désolé petite, il n'y a aucun risque à prendre… » Puis il a pointé une arme sur moi et Sarah a crié. Il s'est retourné vers elle. Elle était en larme. Il lui a tiré dessus. L'autre type est arrivé en lui disant de se grouiller. Il a hésité un instant, puis a tiré sur moi. J'ai fait comme si j'étais morte puis quand ils sont partis, je suis allée vers Sarah. Elle suffoquait et elle avait peur. Je l'ai serrée contre moi pour la rassurer et elle est morte. J'ai entendu des sirènes et j'ai perdu connaissance… Puis c'est ta voix qui m'a réveillée, et tu connais la suite… »

La petite avait repris contenance pendant son récit et s'était redressée dans son lit. Ziva, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la fillette pendant leur échange nota alors la présence de Gibbs dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. En fait, il écumait de rage et tentait de se contenir. Comment ces hommes avaient osé…ce n'était que des gamines ! Lorsqu'il vit Ziva près de lui, il lui demanda un rapport sur la situation, ce qu'elle lui fit sur le champ. Elle avait bien remarqué l'irritabilité de son patron. Pas question de le contrarier lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Puis il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Après son récit, Samy s'était à nouveau murée dans le silence et l'atmosphère dans la petite chambre était plutôt lourde. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche un peu avant midi :

« Ziva, quand est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici, je déteste les hôpitaux.

-Les médecins attendent des nouvelles des services sociaux avant de te donner ton congé…

-Mais je veux sortir d'ici… maintenant ! »

**_À suivre..._**


	4. Chapitre 4: Une fillette surprenante

_**Désolée pour l'ÉNORME attente avant de publier ce chapitre, mais promis, ça ne ce reproduira plus!! Elle est finie d'écrire alors les nouveaux chaptre devraient venir rapidement, maintenant que la fac et le boulot me laisse une peu de temps, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous continuerez de me laisser vos commentaires. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Lyana**_

_Chapitre 4 : Une fillette surprenante…_

Tony, qui était arrivé au même moment, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette petite avait dans les yeux une flamme de détermination qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vue dans les yeux de l'Agent du Mossad qui se tenait justement à côté d'elle. Cette dernière, pour n'importe qui d'autre, aurait pu être sa sœur. Surprise par le ton décidé de la fillette, Ziva se retourna en direction de Tony.

« Officier David, vous avez trouvé un adversaire de votre niveau, je crois…elle a l'air d'avoir la tête aussi dure que toi !!

- Bon ça va, Tony, t'as fini de faire le malin. Samy, je te présente l'Agent Anthony DiNozzo, il travaille au NCIS comme moi. Il a l'air d'un adulte comme ça mais en fait c'est un vrai adolescent…Tu voulais quoi au juste, Tony ?

- Bon alors, moi je fiche le camp d'ici, j'en ai marre et d'ailleurs, je me sens mieux, les interrompit Samy, avec l'air encore plus décidée.

- Minute papillon, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… mais j'ai peut-être une idée, ajouta alors Tony en voyant le médecin approcher. »

Alors il enchaîna tout de suite, en espérant que Ziva et la petite entrent dans son jeu :

"Chérie, tu aurais dü me prévenir plus tôt, c'est certain, ta petite cousine peut venir à la maison, elle n'a personne d'autre que nous ici ! C'est terrible ce qui lui arrive, nous n'allons pas l'abandonner dans un foyer en plus.

- Elle est parente avec vous ? demanda alors le médecin.

- Oui, c'est la fille de la cousine de ma femme, nous sommes sa seule famille aux États-Unis, alors nous désirons la prendre en charge, ajouta Tony en prenant Ziva par la taille.

- Elle pourra certainement sortir bientôt.

- Mais docteur, elle semble aller beaucoup mieux et elle se reposerait beaucoup plus facilement dans un environnement plus calme avec des personnes familières.

- Bon, si vous voulez la ramener avec vous, je ne peux m'y opposer puisque vous êtes ses plus proches parents, mais il lui faudra du repos et il faut aussi que vous signiez une décharge. On se retrouve au poste de garde pour signer son congé."

Ziva, lorsque le médecin fut hors de portée de voix, asséna un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de son partenaire qui la tenait toujours par la taille.

« Bon alors grouille, on doit aller signer ce fichu papier pour sortir d'ici. Tu voulais quoi au juste ?

- Gibbs m'envoyait pour te donner quelques vêtements pour la petite.

- Merci, ajouta alors Samy en lui prenant prestement le sac des mains, je me change et on s'en va."

_Décidément, cette petite me surprend de plus en plus,_ pensa alors Ziva. Elle sourit alors en entendant la petite pester contre son bras en écharpe. _Elle ne manque pas de caractère…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient rassemblé les quelques effets personnels de la fillette et se tenaient devant le poste de garde. En signant le document qui autorisait la sortie de la petite, Ziva se tourna vers Tony et marmonna :

« Gibbs va nous étriper…

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela, Officier David ? lui répondit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien."

Mais avant que Gibbs ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Samy se jeta contre lui, l'entourant de son bras valide en lançant sur un ton joyeux :

« Oncle Gibbs, je suis si contente que tu sois là ! »

Elle espérait vraiment que son intervention permette à Tony de rattraper le coup parce que le médecin avait fait une drôle de tête en apercevant l'Agent Gibbs. Elle ne fut pas déçue car le jeune agent sauta alors sur l'occasion en disant au médecin :

« Cela ne pourra que l'aider à aller mieux, elle l'adore, c'est un bon ami de notre famille. »

Gibbs, quant à lui, avait lancé un regard furieux à ses agents avant de prendre dans ses bras la fillette. Quoi qu'il se passe, il aurait des explications, mais pour l'instant, il avait bien compris l'importance qu'avait pour cette petite fille le fait de quitter cet endroit. En effet, il avait vu dans ses yeux à quel point elle voulait qu'il entre dans leur jeu…

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le parking, Tony tenant Ziva par la taille comme s'ils formaient un jeune couple très amoureux et Gibbs portant toujours la petite fille dans ses bras. Arrivé à sa voiture, il lança alors :

« Tony, on se rejoint au bureau, Ziva, avec moi et Samy. »

Les premiers instants du trajet se firent en silence et Ziva priait pour que ça continue ainsi. Malheureusement pour elle, ce bref répit ne dura pas :

« Officier David, je crois que vous me devez des explications.

- Monsieur, c'est pas sa faute, je serais partie de toute façon, j'ai besoin de personne, la devança alors la petite Samy. Ils n'ont fait que ce que vous leur aviez demandé, me protéger. Je serai mieux hors de cet endroit, j'aime pas les hôpitaux. En plus, je veux vous aider pour trouver ceux qui ont fait ça, et ce sera plus facile si je suis….ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital.

- Bon, alors Officier David vous pouvez remercier votre nouvelle avocate, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, répondit Gibbs avec un sourire en coin. Et ne m'appelle plus Monsieur, Samy, c'est Gibbs ou Jethro.

- D'accord, Monsieur, fit Samy en souriant."

Gibbs éclata alors franchement de rire et le reste du trajet se fit dans une bonne humeur relative. _Franchement, cette petite m'impressionne_, pensa alors Ziva.

**_À suivre..._**


	5. Chapitre 5: Petite frayeur

_**Pour me faire pardonner la longue attente, cadeau, un autre chapitre tout de suite juste pour vous. Si vous me dtes ce que vous en pensez, peut-être même que vous aurez droit à une autre ce week-end qui sait...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Lyana**_

_Chapitre 5 : Petite frayeur_

Ils arrivèrent au NCIS peu après et rejoignirent les autres. Lorsque Gibbs passa derrière Tony il lui asséna une bonne tape derrière la tête.

« Et remercie Samy, ça aurait pu être bien pire ! »

La fillette s'approcha de Ziva et lui murmura :

« Tu sais, les deux hommes dont je t'ai parlé, je me souviens très bien de leur visage…

- Alors viens avec moi, on a du boulot. »

En les regardant s'éloigner, Gibbs ne pu nier que toutes les deux semblaient avoir développé un lien très fort en peu de temps.

Avec l'aide de Samy, Ziva dressa les portraits robots des deux suspects et lança un avis de recherche ainsi qu'une recherche dans leurs bases de données afin de les identifier. Samy avait répéter à Gibbs ce qu'elle avait vu et avait aussi répondu à certaines autres questions. La plupart de ces réponses avaient satisfaites l'agent Gibbs, mais il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, enfin, pas tout sur les questions plus personnelles qu'il lui avait posée afin d'un peu mieux connaître sa famille.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsque tout à coup, Ziva s'aperçût que la fillette, qui, quelques instants plus tôt, se tenait juste derrière elle, assise par terre les genoux repliés sous son menton, n'était plus là. Balayant l'open space du regard, elle ne la vit nulle part.

« Ça y est, je suis dans de beaux plats, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

- Draps, Ziva, lui fit alors remarquer Tony, remarquant son agitation.

- Bon, ça va, c'est pas le moment, viens, il faut la retrouver.

- Retrouver qui ? fit alors la voix de Gibbs. Son ton n'augurait rien de bon.

- Heu, patron, commença alors Tony, c'est que Samy est…

- Alors retrouvez là ou sinon ne vous donnez même pas la peine de réapparaitre ici !! Je vais voir en bas si elle a quitté l'immeuble. »

Ils déguerpirent alors tous les deux sans demander leur reste, Tony en direction du laboratoire d'Abby et Ziva vers la morgue. Dans l'ascenseur, elle croisa Ducky qui lui aussi retournait dans ses quartiers après avoir fait son rapport à la directrice. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent, silencieux, devant la scène émouvante qui se déroulait devant eux. Samy était bien là, agenouillée près du tiroir contenant le corps de sa petite sœur. Elle avait tiré le drap recouvrant le visage de la fillette. Celle-ci semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle lui murmurait quelque chose en hébreu, d'une voix à peine audible. Elle leva alors vers eux des yeux rougis par le chagrin.

« Je voulais seulement lui dire au revoir et aussi de pas s'en faire, que Papa prendrait soin d'elle là où elle allait, leur dit alors la fillette en recouvrant le pâle visage de sa petite sœur.

- Ça va, princesse, ce n'est rien, répondit alors Ziva avec douceur. J'ai seulement eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.

- C'est oublié, tu viens, on va prévenir Gibbs que tout va bien. »

La petite acquiesça d'un signe de tête en tendant la main vers la jeune femme. Toutes deux saluèrent Ducky et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée dans l'open space, la petite avait déjà parfaitement repris contenance et s'était réinstallé derrière le bureau de Ziva, dans la position où tous l'avaient vue pour la dernière fois. Gibbs administra une bonne claque derrière la tête de Ziva, pour avoir perdu la petite de vue. Tony n'y échappa pas non plus parce qu'il avait fait le malin lorsque son supérieur avait sermonné sa coéquipière. La scène arracha un bref sourire à Samy, qui resta, du reste, tout à fait silencieuse.

La journée se termina sans autre événement et l'enquête avançait peu à peu. Gibbs donna alors congé à ses agents en leur disant de se reposer et d'être là à la première heure le lendemain. Il chargea alors Ziva de la protection de la petite. Au début, il avait voulu la prendre chez lui, mais il avait vite vu qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec la jeune israélienne.

« Ziva, tu veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de tes yeux, lui murmura-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte les bureaux.

- Compte sur moi, répondit-elle en accompagnant la petite fille vers l'ascenseur. »

Après que Tony les aient déposées devant l'immeuble de Ziva, elles avaient partagé un bon repas préparé par Ziva et échangé des banalités. La petite évitait habilement de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune femme apprit tout de même quelques informations sur cette étrange fillette. Elle parlait, en plus de l'hébreu et de l'anglais, le français et l'arabe et jouait du piano. Ziva avait vite noté que cette petite fille était très intelligente et la maturité qui transparaissait dans son attitude était étonnante. Finalement, elle installa confortablement la petite fille sur son canapé et toute deux allèrent se coucher.

**_À suvre..._**


	6. Chapitre 6: Troubles

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire et comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre avant la fin du week-end! _

_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

**_Chapitre 6 - Troubles_**

Ziva, qui avait mis un temps fou avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars, fut réveillée en sursaut par le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit en saisissant l'arme posée sur sa table de chevet. La petite ombre qu'elle distinguait maintenant près de son lit recula brusquement en poussant un petit cri. La jeune femme se détendit alors immédiatement et lança d'une voix douce :

« Désolée si je t'ai effrayée, approche princesse. Qu'y a-t'il ?

- Ben… heu….c'est que… »

Ziva sourit tristement en pensant que si cette fillette, en plein jour, agissait avec une maturité qui leur en faisait oublier son âge, elle n'était tout de même qu'une gamine et qui plus est, une gamine qui traversait des choses horribles. Elle lui fit alors signe de poursuivre et se tassa sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Ben c'est que…j'arrive plus à dormir. Tu sais, j'ai jamais dormi toute seule, Sarah était toujours… »

La petite fille ne put terminer sa phrase qui s'éteignit dans un sanglot étouffé. Ziva souleva alors la couverture et invita d'un geste affectueux la petite à s'allonger à ses côtés. Celle-ci obtempéra et se glissa rapidement sous l'épaisse couette de duvet. « Laïlà tov, néssikha», ajouta simplement Ziva d'une voix empreinte de douceur, tout laissant couler sur ses joues des larmes silencieuses.

Au petit matin, Ziva réveilla la fillette en la secouant doucement. Elle s'était rendormie rapidement après l'avoir rejointe et avait dormi toute la nuit d'un sommeil relativement calme, blottie contre elle. Tony passait les prendre dans moins d'une heure et elles devaient être prêtes. Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une bonne humeur relative, la fillette ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb. Elles avaient terminé de se préparer et attendaient Tony lorsque la petite lança doucement à Ziva :

« Tu sais, j'suis sure que pour Ari et Tali, c'était pas ta faute. »

La jeune femme afficha alors un air interloqué et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle alla donc ouvrir en essayant de se remettre de sa surprise.

« T'en fait une tête ce matin, lui lança alors un Anthony DiNozzo tout sourire

- Mouais, allez viens, on va être en retard. »

Le trajet vers le NCIS s'effectua dans un silence ponctué par les vaines tentatives de Tony pour faire la conversation. Franchement, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre la jeune femme dans un tel état. Et la petite Samy qui n'avait pas placé plus de deux mots d'affilé depuis leur départ. Il parlerait à Ziva plus tard, pas devant la petite. Il n'avait vu qu'a quelques reprises cette expression dans son regard et à chaque fois ça n'avait duré qu'un court instant, mais là, quelque chose semblait vraiment l'avoir troublé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'open space, Ziva avait repris ses esprit et agissait à nouveau de façon normale. Gibbs l'avisa alors qu'elle, Tony et McGee avait du boulot sur le terrain. La petite resterait avec Abby le temps qu'ils seraient absents. Ziva avait alors conduite la petite au laboratoire et dans l'ascenseur, elle se pencha vers la fillette pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« On reparle de tout ca ce soir, d'accord. »

La petite fille hocha la tête et toutes deux échangèrent alors un sourire. Ziva confia sa protégée à Abby qui lui promit de veiller sur elle attentivement.

**À suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 7: Amitiés

_Pour me faire pardonner parce que le chapitre précédent est plutôt court, voici la suite sans plus attendre. J'espère que vous me ferai part de vos impressions, car les reviews sont la plus belle récompense pour un auteur! Parce que dans un sens, c'est en grande partie pour vous que j'écris._

_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

**_Chapitre 7- Amitiés_**

Samy aimait bien le laboratoire d'Abby. Elle aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait. La veille, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec la jeune gothique, mais celle-ci lui avait beaucoup plu. Abby avait été ravie que la fillette passe un peu de temps avec elle. Samy s'était tout de suite dirigée vers l'un des plans de travail d'Abby et s'était assise dessus, entre deux écrans d'ordinateur, en faisant bien attention de ne toucher à rien. Elle faisait face à Abby, qui travaillait sur divers prélèvements effectués sur la scène de crime. Elles parlèrent peu. La petite observait attentivement tout ce que faisait Abby. Puis, son regard fut attiré un peu plus loin, vers un portrait qui représentait sans aucun doute la jeune laborantine. Elle quitta son poste pour l'observer de plus près.

« C'est toi hein ? Il est super ce portrait, lança-t-elle alors, faisant sursauter la laborantine.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant de la fillette.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

- Non, une amie, fit Abby, un voile de tristesse traversant fugitivement son regard.

- Oh, désolée, je voulais pas te faire de la peine, à qui le trouble de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé.

- C'est rien ma puce, Kate était une amie, surement la meilleure que j'aie jamais eu.

- Elle est… je veux dire elle n'est pas….

- Oui, elle est morte, il y a quelques mois.

- Ah, heu… excuse-moi.

- Ça va, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimé te rencontrer.

- Elle faisait partie de votre équipe ?

- Oui c'était un bon agent et une fille fantastique, elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Si ce salopard d'Ari n'avait pas… je suis désolée, je m'emporte un peu. Je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça, surtout en ce moment. »

La jeune femme se mit à parler pour elle-même, son esprit jouant du flipper, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait. La petite fille, qui avait tiqué sur le nom d'Ari, l'interrompit alors dans son monologue :

« Tu sais, c'est normal qu'elle te manque. Est-ce que tu lui parle parfois ? Moi quand mon papa ou ma maman me manque trop, je leur parle et ça fait du bien. Parfois en fermant les yeux très fort, je peux me les rappeler et comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont toujours tout près. Quand Sarah est triste, c'est ce que je lui dis de f… »

Elle se tût alors, et sans un mot retourna s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Abby, touchée par les propos de la gamine, s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça spontanément. La petite lui rendit son étreinte et les yeux mouillés de larme lui dit :

« Si tu me parlais de Kate ou des autres, tu as l'air de bien les connaître et ça me changerait les idées…s'il-te-plait. »

La petite fille écouta alors la laborantine lui raconter des bons moments partagés avec Kate, puis avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Elles rirent toutes deux lorsqu'elle évoqua les frasques enfantines de Tony, le caractère impossible de Gibbs et les bourdes de McGee. La gamine s'amusait beaucoup en compagnie de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'Abby eût terminé de relater la fois ou McGee s'était retrouvé à regarder sous la jupe de Kate par mégarde et que leur fou rire se fût un peu estompé, toute deux se turent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Et Ziva ? demanda alors la fillette. Y'a longtemps qu'elle travaille avec vous ?

- Ça fait quelques mois. Au début, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'entendre avec elle, mais maintenant, je l'apprécie beaucoup. En plus, elle cuisine comme un chef ! Mais c'est difficile de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle ressent, elle ne parle jamais d'elle.

- En tout cas, elle est super avec moi, répondit alors spontanément Samy.

- Bon, assez bavardé, ces analyses ne se feront pas toute seule, tu me donne un coup de main ? »

La journée tirait maintenant à sa fin et la fillette avait passé la journée avec la laborantine et avait adoré lui prêter main forte. Elle en avait oublié tout ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'au moment où, un peu avant de quitter le laboratoire d'Abby, elle avait aperçut, sur une table en retrait, un vieil ours en peluche. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le fixa d'un regard rempli de tristesse. Abby, remarquant le trouble de la petite fille, s'approcha doucement.

« C'était son meilleur ami, fit doucement Samy.

- Tu peux le reprendre, ça ne pose pas de problème », lui répondit avec douceur la jeune femme.

- Merci »

La petite fille pris avec précaution la vieille peluche usée dans ses bras, avant de saluer la laborantine et de se diriger vers l'open space pour retrouver Ziva.

**_À suivre..._**


	8. Chapitre 8: Progrès

_**Merci à tous pour les reviews, pour lire cette histoire et une dédicace spéciale de ce chapitre à **Luciaellana** pour ses commentaires sur les derniers chapitres... Tous ces mots gentils dans ma boîte mail, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était Noël en avance!!! C'est grâce à elle si malgré le fait que je suis complètement exténuée après un cours de danse particulièrement intense je prend le temps de vous poster ce petit chapitre, pas très long, mais tout de même important. **_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lyana_**

_Chapitre 8 - Progrès_

La journée avait été longue, mais au moins, ils avaient avancé. Ziva et Tony avait passé la journée à réinterroger des témoins et ça avait fini par payer. La voisine qui avait appelé la police dès les premiers coups de feu s'était rappelé en partie l'immatriculation du pick-up dont avait parlé Samy. Ils avaient pu le localiser dans une fourrière de la ville, il avait probablement été abandonné par les deux hommes après leur méfait. En tout cas, à l'intérieur ils avaient pu prélever une foule d'échantillons qu'Abby devrait analyser. Elle serait certainement un moment sans se plaindre qu'ils la négligeaient ! La recherche à partir des portraits robots dans leur base de données leur avait aussi permis d'identifier un des deux suspects, un certain Arif Moubayeb, connu comme membre actif d'une cellule terroriste reliée à Al Quaida. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. L'autre n'était fiché nulle part.

Tony avait fouillé dans le passé plus ou moins récent de leur caporal des marines et avait découvert en quoi il aurait pu intéresser les terroristes. Il était affecté au chantier naval de Norfolk et ses accréditations lui permettaient d'avoir accès aux entrepôts où transitait le matériel radioactif issu des moteurs des sous-marins nucléaire avant qu'ils ne soient emmenés pour être recyclés. Des terroristes pourraient, selon Ziva, assez facilement s'en servir pour fabriquer une « bombe sale » qui, en plus de faire un paquet de victimes lors de l'explosion, contaminerait la région et la rendrait inhabitable pendant des décennies. Vraisemblablement, il ne leur avait pas obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, mais ils devaient les retrouver rapidement, avant qu'ils ne trouvent un autre moyen d'y parvenir.

McGee n'avait pas chômé non plus, en piratant les fichiers de l'État, il avait pu retracer le parcours des fillettes, qui était plutôt inhabituel. Elles avaient été adoptées quatre ans auparavant, par une certaine Maggie Edward, la femme de Ted Knowles. L'adoption avait été validée et autorisé par l'ambassadeur des États-Unis en Israël lui-même et par un quelconque autre haut fonctionnaire Israélien, à Tel-Aviv. Plutôt exceptionnel, cette femme devait avoir des relations haut-placées. Les fillettes avaient ensuite été ramenées ici et Mme Edward était décédée d'un cancer un an et demi plus tard. L'État ne possédait aucune information sur leur passé et aucune enquête n'avait été faite par les services sociaux sur la famille Knowles avant l'adoption, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

En fin de journée, ils avaient trouvé une piste les menant à Moubayeb. Gibbs ordonna donc qu'une planque soit mise en place devant son appartement et qu'il soit pris en filature au moindre déplacement. McGee assurerait la filature, donc passerait la nuit dans la voiture, stationné dans une petite rue adjacente. Tony et Ziva assurerait le premier tour pour la planque de nuit et il les ferait relever le lendemain matin. C'est au moment où il donnait ces ordres que Samy réapparût et lança d'une petite voix :

« Et moi ?

- Ça t'embêterait de passer la nuit chez moi ? lui répondit Gibbs en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. Sinon je peux prendre le premier tour avec Tony et tu vas chez Ziva.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bon alors au boulot. »

**À suivre...**


	9. Chapitre 9: Le bateau

**_Vu que le dernier chapitre était très court et que je suis d'excellente humeur ce soir, voici également la suite. _**

**_Bonne lecture et souvenez vous, vos review me rendent heureuse et une auteur heureuse est une auteure productive! La suite bientôt._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_Lyana_**

_Chapitre 9 - Le bateau..._

La petite était finalement allée chez Gibbs sans protester. Celui-ci était impressionné par la façon dont celle-ci semblait gérer les événements. Ils avaient partagé une pizza et la petite s'était installée sur l'établi de Gibbs pour le regarder travailler sur son bateau. C'est en tentant de se replacer sans trop déranger le fouillis qui régnait à cet endroit que la fillette fit tomber le cahier à dessin. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et fut fascinée par les portraits qu'elle y découvrit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Gibbs près d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, posa le cahier, et s'excusa en bafouillant :

« Je… désolée, j'aurais du demander avant…je voulais pas…

- C'est rien, ma puce, ils sont bien tu ne trouves pas.

- Oui, c'est Kate qui les a faits ?

- Oui… comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai vu celui qu'elle a fait dans le laboratoire d'Abby.

- Observatrice, tu ferais un bon agent.

- Mon papa disait tout le temps qu'il fallait savoir voir les détails, que c'est-ce qui fait la différence.

- Il avait bien raison ton papa.

- Je peux essayer, demanda alors la fillette en pointant le bateau du doigt. J'aimerais bien t'aider si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir, viens que je te montre, répondit Gibbs en souriant et en la soulevant pour la poser près de la structure de bois. »

L'ampoule nue suspendue à la charpente de bois émettait une lumière jaunâtre qui fit briller les larmes qui avaient rempli les yeux de l'agent, alors qu'il posait ce geste qu'il avait accompli tant de fois plusieurs années auparavant. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il inspira profondément et entreprit de montrer à la fillette comment poncer les planches en suivant le grain du bois. Il guida ses gestes avec douceur et lorsqu'elle eut pris de l'assurance, il la laissa manier l'outil elle-même.

Le temps passa ainsi, tous deux concentrés sur leur travail, partageant un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour la fillette d'aller dormir. Elle accepta de dormir dans la petite chambre d'ami à la seule condition que Gibbs lui promette de rester à l'étage. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il se résigna donc à aller se coucher tôt et contre toute attente, il s'endormi profondément.

Le matin venu, Gibbs se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite fille et constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Il était réveiller depuis un moment et il n'avait pourtant entendu aucun bruit. Il parcouru rapidement l'étage sans succès et commença alors à s'inquiéter. Il descendit au sous-sol et de l'escalier, aperçut la fillette, endormi au milieu de la structure de bois, son ours en peluche serré sur son cœur. En s'approchant, il vit des feuilles, éparpillées près d'elle. Elle était douée pour une gamine. Pas aussi précis que les dessins de Kate, mais tout de même très beaux. Elle avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à dessiner. On reconnaissait facilement sur l'un d'eux le visage souriant de sa petite sœur. Un autre représentait Ziva et le suivant une femme et un homme qu'il supposa être les vrais parents de la fillette. Il eut un accès de colère lorsqu'il ramassa la dernière feuille. Le dernier des dessins de la fillette représentait l'un des deux hommes qu'elle avait décrit, pointant une arme. Il fut intrigué par une marque qu'elle avait dessinée sur son bras, un tatouage surement. Il faudrait bien qu'il la questionne là-dessus car elle n'en avait jamais fait mention auparavant.

Il la secoua doucement pour la tirer du sommeil et ils montèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle lui confia, entre deux bouchées des crêpes dégoulinantes de sirop que Gibbs lui avait préparées, qu'elle s'était réveillée peu de temps après qu'il ne se soit endormi. Elle était descendue au sous-sol et s'était mise à dessiner.

« Je dessine depuis que je suis petite, c'est mon Papa qui m'a appris. Il dessinait très bien. Il me disait toujours que de mettre sur le papier ce qui tourne dans notre tête aide à calmer notre esprit, avait-elle simplement conclu. »

Tout en mangeant, ils avaient discuté des dessins, de la marque, qu'elle lui avait décrite en détail et finalement, ils avaient quitté la maison de Gibbs en direction du NCIS ou ils devaient rejoindre Ziva, Tony et McGee qui devaient lui faire un rapport sur les avancées de l'enquête.

**_À suivre..._**


	10. Chapitre 10: Cauchemar et révélations

_Merci à tous ceux qui suive cette fic et qui laisse des gentils commentaires, sachez qu'ils sont toujours très appréciés. Désolée pour le petit délai entre les updates, mais je suis en fin de session et pour couronner le tout j'ai du formater mon ordinateur, je vous laisse imaginer la galère! Pour me faire pardonner, voici deux nouveaux chapitres...._

_Bonne lecture_

_Lyana_

**_Chapitre 10 : Cauchemars et confidences_**

Tony et Ziva étaient installés dans le petit appartement vide qui faisait face au domicile de Moubayeb depuis à peine une heure lorsque le jeune homme posa son regard sur sa collègue. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un genou ramené contre elle et l'autre jambe pendant mollement dans le vide. Elle avait laissé tomber les jumelles de vision nocturne depuis un moment déjà, après avoir pester contre la longue soirée monotone qui s'annonçait, mais pourtant son regard semblait toujours perdu au loin. Le trouble qu'il lisait sur son visage n'était pas coutumier. Elle semblait même vulnérable, ainsi assise, parfaitement immobile, son visage simplement éclairé par la faible lueur provenant de la rue.

Ziva avait à contre cœur laissé la petite partir avec Gibbs. Elle savait bien qu'il veillerait sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle tâchait de se convaincre que Gibbs savait y faire avec les enfants et que la petite serait très bien chez lui pour la nuit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de la gamine à l'esprit vif, qui le matin même l'avait tellement déstabilisée. Elle repensa à ces petits mots, lancés sur un ton oh combien innocent. _Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?_ Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une présence près d'elle.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Tony d'une voix douce.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, lui répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement pour que sa réponse semble tout à fait sincère.

- Parce que ça fait plus de dix minute que tu fixes au loin en te fichant éperdument de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la rue, Ziva.

- Si ma façon de travailler ne te plait pas Tony, t'as qu'a prendre le premier tour de garde, moi je vais aller me reposer un peu. Ça sera toujours plus productif que d'avoir à supporter tes remarques idiotes, lui rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif, en lui lançant la paire de jumelles. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce. Tony avait attrapé de justesse le projectile envoyé par sa partenaire, évitant in extrémis de le recevoir en pleine figure. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air interloqué en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour la mettre dans cet état. _Définitivement, cette fille est un mystère_, se dit-il intérieurement. _Un mystère très sexy, tout de même_ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter pour lui-même en souriant.

Peu de temps après que le calme soit revenu dans la pièce, un léger ronflement se fit entendre, provenant de l'endroit où la jeune israélienne était recroquevillée. Tony sourit en continuant son observation. Il ne se passait définitivement rien, Moubayeb ayant gagné sa chambre quelques instants plus tôt. Aucun visiteur ne s'était présenté. La nuit serait longue. Il laissa ainsi s'écouler quelques heures et alors qu'il se demandait quelle serait la meilleure façon de réveiller Ziva sans risquer sa vie, les légères plaintes que cette dernière émit dans son sommeil attirèrent son attention. Il délaissa son poste pour s'approcher de sa partenaire.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui l'attendrit alors au plus haut point. La jeune femme était roulée en boule, la tête appuyée dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Son visage se crispa et elle geignit à nouveau en murmurant quelques mots dans une langue inconnue du jeune homme. Il pu tout de même comprendre qu'elle devait rêver de sa famille, les noms de Tali et d'Ari étant revenus à plus d'une reprise dans son discours de plus en plus agité. Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras et la jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut, projetant son coéquipier au sol en l'attrapant à la gorge.

« Ziva !...Ziv… tu m'étouffe. Ce n'est que moi…

- Tony ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Heu, ça ne faisait pas partie de mes projets à court terme, mais j'avais pas prévu que réveiller ma partenaire constituerait une mission à haut risque ! lui répondit-il un peu sèchement en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que j'ai été un peu surprise.

- J'ai vu… en tout cas tu n'avais pas l'air de rêver de choses très agréables. Si tu me disais ce qui te met à cran, depuis quelques jours, ça éviterait peut-être que je ne me fasse tuer en essayant de le deviner !

- C'était juste un cauchemar. Rien de grave.

- Ziva, ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

- Ce n'est rien je te dis, Tony, lui rétorqua-t-elle plus sèchement.

- Ziva, je ne t'ai vu avec cet air qu'a quelques reprise et ça revient seulement quand tu me parles de ton passé. Je sais que tu rêvais de Tali et d'Ari. Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter leur noms.»

La jeune femme le regarda intensément pendant un instant. C'était donc ça. Elle savait qu'il lui arrivait de parler en dormant, mais elle ne pensait pas s'être assoupie assez profondément pour que cela lui arrive ce soir là. Elle lui lança alors, tentant d'éviter de tomber dans un sujet un peu trop personnel à son goût :

« Je suis désolée si le fait d'avoir des terroristes dans la nature, une possibilité d'attentat contre la ville, une affaire de meurtre à résoudre et une gamine orpheline à réconforter me met sur les nerfs, Tony. »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers sa partenaire et lui prit le bras en l'attirant vers lui :

« Ziva, je sais que cette affaire te touche, je t'ai vu avec Samy. Tu ne regardes pas cette petite seulement comme une simple enfant sous ta protection.

- Et comment je la regarde, selon toi.

- J'en sais rien, à toi de me le dire, Ziva lui dit-il doucement

- Tu vois, tu n'a rien vu du tout, lui répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Donne-moi ses jumelles et va te reposer maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner.

- Ziva, pas à moi. Tu a cet air étrange depuis le début de cette affaire, sans parler de la tête que tu avais ce matin, rétorqua-t-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tony, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec cette histoire tant que je ne t'aurai pas répondu ou tabassé, hein?

- C'est à peu près l'idée. »

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre, en faisant signe à son partenaire de la suivre. Elle reprit la position qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures auparavant et son regard se perdit dans la nuit.

« Samy me rappelle beaucoup Tali, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle a le même regard, un regard vif, rempli de compassion mais aussi d'une grande souffrance, bien trop grande pour une gamine de son âge. Tu sais des souvenirs que j'avais essayé d'enfouir très loin sont remontés à la surface depuis le début de cette affaire. Je me fais aussi du souci pour cette petite. Elle a vécu des horreurs qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre. Tu sais, elle a beau ne rien montrer ou presque et faire preuve d'une grande maturité, ca reste un gamine qui a perdu ceux à qui elle tenait le plus et qui se retrouve toute seule. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'était remplis de larme au cours de son récit et Tony s'approcha doucement d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne. À ce contact, la jeune israélienne leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Son visage n'arborait pas cet habituel air dur derrière lequel elle se cachait la plupart du temps. Il pu lire pendant un bref instant dans son regard à quel point elle aussi pouvait souffrir. De quoi, il n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la jeune femme et leur visages s'était rapprochés jusqu'à ce qu'à peine quelques centimètres ne les séparent. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentie, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire tous deux sursauter.

« Le chinois ! J'avais complètement oublié, s'exclama alors le jeune italien. »

Il lâcha la main de sa partenaire, ne la quittant du regard qu'au moment où il du ouvrir la porte au livreur. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme celle-ci avait retrouvé son habituel air impassible. Il lui tendit alors une boite de nouilles et une paire de baguettes qu'elle attrapa en lui lançant :

« Un chinois qui livre encore à une heure du matin ? J'adore ce pays…. »

Tony su à ce moment que le sujet était clos et qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus ce soir là.

**_À suivre..._**


	11. Chapitre 11: En famille

_Et le second chapitre pour ce soir, comme promis! N'oubliez pas, les reviews me rendent heureuse et plus je suis heureuse, plus je poste rapidement!_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Lyana_

**_Chapitre 11 : En famille_**

Gibbs et Samy avaient rejoint les premiers les bureaux du NCIS et attendaient l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. La fillette était assise sur le bureau de Gibbs, balançant ses jambes dans le vide en observant attentivement ce que faisait ce dernier. Elle avait à la main un chocolat chaud qu'elle buvait doucement en s'amusant de l'impatience de l'agent envers son ordinateur. Elle quitta alors son perchoir et poussa légèrement Gibbs, qui commençait à avoir l'air vraiment ennuyé par le manque de coopération de l'appareil devant lui. En riant elle appuya sur les touche du clavier et la page de sa messagerie s'afficha presque instantanément. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération qui ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire que la fillette tentait de contenir. Il sourit, heureux d'entendre la gamine rire de bon cœur.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur se fit alors entendre et Tony et Ziva firent leur entrée dans l'open-space. Gibbs et Samy semblaient au milieu d'une conversation passionnante et lorsque la fillette et l'agent prirent une gorgée de leur breuvage respectif en même temps pour ensuite jeté le verre vide dans la corbeille, Ziva ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait bien. Gibbs était vraiment fantastique avec les enfants.

« Ziva ! s'écria alors la gamine en s'élançant vers la jeune israélienne.

- Hey ! Bonjour princesse, lui répondit tendrement Ziva en réceptionnant la fillette dans ses bras. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, mais tu m'as manqué. Gibbs m'a dit qu'après avoir fait le point sur l'enquête on allait pouvoir rentrer à la mais… chez toi, répondit la fillette. »

Gibbs et Tony avait assisté à la scène en silence, tout les deux attendrit. Gibbs prit alors la parole pour compléter ce que venait de dire Samy.

« Ziva, toi et Tony avez votre journée de libre. Vous pourrez rentrer vous reposer je vous veux en forme pour reprendre la surveillance ce soir. »

Ils furent alors rejoints par McGee et ils firent le point sur les progrès de leur enquête. Cela fut vite fait compte tenu du peu d'événements qui avaient eu leu dans la nuit. Gibbs les renvoya alors tous à la maison, ils voulaient une équipe efficace pour la soirée à venir. Ils se devaient de retrouver la cellule terroriste avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise et il voulait personnellement faire payer à ces enfoirés ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Samy et à sa famille.

Tony avait été chargé de raccompagné Ziva et Samy chez la jeune israélienne. En route, Ziva lui demanda si cela l'ennuierait de faire un détour par l'épicerie tout près de chez elle. Elle n'avait presque plus rien dans son réfrigérateur et elle se devait de faire manger décemment la gamine. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination et entrèrent dans la petite boutique. La propriétaire salua chaleureusement Ziva. De toute évidence, la jeune femme était une habituée de cet endroit. Elle fit rapidement le tour des allées en attrapant ce qu'elle avait besoin, Samy et Tony sur ses talons. Les deux coéquipiers et la fillette discutaient joyeusement. La petite leur raconta sa soirée chez Gibbs et son étonnement lorsqu'elle avait découvert que l'homme construisait un bateau dans son sous-sol. Les deux partenaires sourirent. Ils rassurèrent la fillette en lui disant qu'eux aussi avaient été surpris quand ils avaient découvert que leur patron bâtissait un bateau dans son sous-sol. Tony lui relata en riant comment il l'avait découvert et lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, il se tourna vers Ziva en lui demandant comment elle l'avait découvert. Les yeux de la jeune israélienne se voilèrent tout à coup, alors que des souvenirs douloureux lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Je ne sais plus. Venez, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle rapidement en tentant de changer de sujet. »

Elle se souvenait très bien de la première fois où elle avait découvert le sous-sol de Gibbs et de l'acte terrible qu'elle avait été obligée de poser ce soir-là. Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour payer ses achats.

Tony soupira également. _Idiot ! Pourquoi lui avoir demandé ça. C'est pourtant évident qu'elle a du le découvrir le même soir où Gibbs a tiré sur Ari. Elle y était. C'était dans le rapport. C'était un monstre, mais c'était son frère. DiNozzo, tu peux vraiment être un parfait crétin lorsque tu t'y mets !_ pensa alors le jeune italien en emboitant le pas à sa coéquipière, suivit de près par Samy, à qui le malaise n'avait pas échappé.

La propriétaire de l'endroit semblait ravie de voir Ziva et s'adressa à elle en ce que Tony comprit être de l'hébreu. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'ils étaient dans une épicerie Kasher et que la vieille dame semblait originaire elle aussi du Moyen-Orient.

« Chérie, contente d'enfin rencontrer votre famille. Vous n'êtes jamais très bavarde sur le sujet. Je me doutais bien qu'une jolie fille comme vous devait cacher un mari séduisant et une fillette magnifique, commença la vieille dame en souriant.

- Merci madame, répondit la petite Samy, devant l'embarras certain de Ziva qui n'avait pas réussi à émettre le moindre son. Elle glissa alors sa main dans celle de la jeune israélienne.

- Bonne journée et à bientôt, réussit finalement à articuler la jeune femme en attrapant rapidement les deux sacs de provision et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Tony n'avait rien compris à cet échange, mais il avait bien vu l'embarras de sa partenaire à la suite des paroles de la vieille dame. Il avait aussi aperçut le sourire espiègle sur les lèvres de Samy qui semblait, elle avoir tout compris et trouver la situation plutôt drôle.

Ziva tentait de comprendre pourquoi elle avait été aussi désarçonnée par les propos de la propriétaire de l'épicerie. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à la corriger en lui disant que Tony était son partenaire et Samy… peu importe, mais elle aurait pu dire quelque chose. Le regard amusé de la fillette ne lui échappa pas non plus. En fait, elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait eu tant de mal à rectifier la situation, c'est qu'elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit vrai, avoir une famille, sa famille... Elle croisa le regard de Samy et serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Tony. L'air confus de ce dernier la fit sourire.

« Elsa a trouvé que j'avais un mari plutôt séduisant, lui lança-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Mais tu as… je veux dire, tu…bafouilla-t-il embarassé.

- C'est si embarrassant que ça ? lui réplica-t-elle d'un air mi vexé, mi-amusé.

- Ce n'est pas ça… oh et puis laisse tomber ! répondit-il en entrant dans la voiture. »

Samy les écouta pendant un moment se lancer des pointes puis lança d'un ton innocent :

« Pourtant, vous êtes mignons tous les deux, moi aussi je pensais que vous étiez ensemble. »

Samy n'arriva pas à déchiffrer exactement la réponse des deux adultes, qui marmonnèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui ressemblait des deux côté quelque chose du genre : _j'arriverais jamais à le supporter_. Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence et c'est avec soulagement que Ziva se dirigea vers son appartement accompagné de la fillette.

**_À suivre..._**


	12. Chapitre 12: Quand le passé resurface

_Bon, d'accord, je suis horriblement désolée pour cette attente... je sais, j'avais promis des mises a jour rapide, mais je vas invoquer votre pardon et plaider le "il y a eu un feu à la maison alors j'ai été complètement débordée". Bref, tout le monde va bien, y compris le minet, tout est presque rentré dans l'ordre alors je me remet à l'écriture et à la mise à jour de cette fic. Un chapitre extra long cette fois, et une autre devrait être en ligne dès demain._

_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et qui me donnent leur avis, c'est toujours très apprécié. _

_Bisous et Bonne lecture_

_Lyana_

_**Chapitre 12: Quand le passé refait surface...**_

Ziva était ravie d'être finalement chez elle. Après avoir, avec l'aide de Samy, rangé le contenu des sacs qu'elle avait ramené de l'épicerie, Ziva s'affala sur le canapé en laissant échappé un soupir de contentement. Elle observait la fillette qui avait l'air plus à l'aise dans son appartement que la dernière fois qu'elles y étaient venu. Elle s'était approchée du piano qui occupait une grande partie de l'espace du salon et semblait intriguée par les photos qui étaient posées dessus. Puis la petite pris place près de Ziva.

« Tu sais, ici ça me rappelle la maison. Pas la maison où j'habitais avec Ted, celle où j'habitais avec mon papa. Il y avait un piano comme celui-là. J'essaie de me souvenir, mais c'est plus difficile maintenant, ça fait longtemps. J'ai peur d'oublier, Ziva.

- Viens ici, Princesse, lui dit doucement Ziva, en attirant la fillette contre elle. Même si les souvenirs sont moins précis qu'avant, jamais tu n'oublieras d'où tu viens et ceux que tu as aimé.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui, j'en suis certaine, lui répondit Ziva, dans un murmure.

- Mais ils me manquent, tous. Papa m'avait confié Sarah, il m'avait dit de veiller sur elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de le laisser. Mais maintenant elle est morte.

- Tu sais, parfois, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, mais on n'y arrive pas toujours. »

Voyant que la fillette n'avait pas l'air convaincue, la jeune israélienne poursuivit.

« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »

La fillette hocha la tête.

« Dans un pays très loin d'ici, il y a plusieurs années, vivait une famille très heureuse. Un jour, la maman à donné naissance à sa deuxième petite fille. C'était un moment de grande joie. Elle a alors dit a son ainée que c'était un jour très spécial, parce qu'elle devenait une grande sœur. La petite fille a compris qu'elle aurait à partir de ce jour là la responsabilité de veiller sur sa petite sœur. Elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup.

Les années ont passé et les deux petites filles ont grandit. Elles faisaient toujours tout ensemble. Lorsque la plus âgée a décidé de prendre des cours de piano, la petite l'a suivie. Lorsque la petite a voulu apprendre le ballet, la plus grande l'a accompagnée. Elles étaient inséparables et étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde.

Le temps a continué de passer et les enfants sont devenues des adolescentes. La plus grande était très protectrice envers sa petite sœur et elle avait vu des choses qu'une enfant de son âge n'aurait jamais du voir. Elle voulait éviter que sa petite sœur ne voie toute les choses horribles que les adultes peuvent faire quand ils sont en colère, pour des raisons qui échappent aux enfants.

Puis, la plus âgée des deux sœurs s'est dit qu'elle devait faire ce que son père avait toujours voulu qu'elle fasse et qu'elle entre dans un organisation appelé Mossad, pour protéger son pays et ceux qu'elle aimait de gens qui voulaient leur faire du mal. Elle était encore une enfant quand elle a prit cette décision, mais elle devait le faire. Comme toujours, sa petite sœur a finit par suivre ses traces, malgré tous ses efforts pour la faire changer d'avis.

Leur maman est tombée très malade un jour et a fait promettre a son ainée de toujours continuer de veiller sur sa petite sœur, car elle était sensible et plus fragile qu'elle. L'ainée a promis et peu de temps après, leur maman mourrait. Elles ont continué de défendre leur pays et ont plusieurs fois risqué leur vie, mais l'ainée passait toujours devant sa petite sœur, la protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, car elle était encore très jeune.

Un jour, l'ainée a appris que l'homme qui leur confiait leur mission avait envoyé sa petite sœur seule, pour une opération qui devait être sans risque. Elle était très en colère et elle a voulu la rejoindre. Elle a vu au loin sa sœur qui était discrètement installé dans un café pour surveiller l'homme qu'on lui avait désigné. Avant que l'ainée n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle a vu l'homme sortir de sa poche une petite manette, elle a voulu empêcher ce qui allait se passer, mais elle était encore trop loin. Il y a eu une énorme explosion. Elle a couru vers l'endroit où elle avait vu sa sœur pour a dernière fois. Elle était allongée sur le sol, blessée. Elle a prise dans ses bras, la suppliant de ne pas mourir et s'excusant de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger. Elle est morte dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard, en lui disant que c'était pas sa faute. »

La jeune israélienne avait à peine murmuré les derniers mots.

« C'était toi la grande sœur hein ? lui demanda alors doucement Samy.

- Oui.

- Et ta petite sœur, c'était Tali ?

- Oui, tu es vraiment très intelligente toi tu sais répondit la jeune femme, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute, Tali avait raison, continua la fillette

- Je sais, comme ce qui est arrivé à Sarah n'est pas ta faute, lui dit Ziva avec douceur.

- Mais tu as encore des cauchemars, comme la nuit dernière.

- Oui, parfois.

- Moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à les empêcher. Je revois la nuit ou papa est mort, et maintenant, Sarah.

- Tu sais, un bon moyen de se débarrasser des cauchemars c'est de les raconter à quelqu'un, lui dit la jeune femme en la serrant contre elle.

- Un jour, des hommes sont venu à la maison et ils ont crié sur papa parce qu'il refusait de les aider à faire quelque chose. Il m'a expliqué que ces hommes voulaient qu'il les aide à faire du mal à d'autres gens et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. On devait partir. Mais avant qu'on ait le temps de quitter la maison les hommes sont revenus. Il m'a dit de partir avec Sarah et de nous rendre au village. Il y avait des américains qui devaient être la pour une mission humanitaire. Il m'avait dit qu'il me rejoindrait là-bas s'il pouvait, mais que sinon je devais veiller sur Sarah. Je suis sortie par derrière. J'ai entendu les hommes crier, puis le son des coups et finalement les coups de feu. Je savais que papa ne viendrait pas. J'ai couru vers le village avec Sarah, mais la route était dangereuse depuis quelque temps. Il y avait toujours des soldats qui lançaient des roquettes et souvent des affrontements entre l'armée et des hommes du Hamas. Mon papa m'avait expliqué que c'était parce que les musulmans et les juifs n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre. On était presqu'arrivées au camp de la mission américaine quand les premières roquettes ont explosées. Des hommes du Hamas attaquaient le camp. Sarah s'est mise à pleurer. Je me suis cachée avec elle sur le bord de la route, dans des buissons et j'ai vu l'américaine tomber par terre, tout près de moi. Elle avait reçu une balle dans une jambe. J'ai eu peur, mais je me suis souvenu que mon papa m'avait toujours dit qu'on devait aider les autres quand c'est possible. Je suis sortie doucement du fossé, j'ai attrapé le bras de la femme et je l'ai aidé à se trainer jusqu'à notre cachette. Quand tout a été terminé, elle nous a emmenées avec elle. On est resté au camp et elle est venu nous voir tous les jours. C'était Maggie. Elle avait des amis à l'ambassade et quand sa mission en Israël à été fini, elle nous a ramené ici. Elle aussi est morte, elle est tombée malade, un cancer. On est restées avec Ted. Ted a changé après la mort de Maggie. Il se fâchait souvent et frappait si on ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Mais en étant sage ce n'était pas si mal et au moins, on était toujours ensemble moi et Sarah. Mais maintenant, je suis toute seule, comme dans mes cauchemars.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, Princesse. Je suis là, murmura alors la jeune femme en caressant les cheveaux de la fillette. »

_Une enfant ne devrait pas avoir traversé ces horreurs_, pensa-t-elle. _Elle devrait être entourée de sa famille, heureuse et jouer avec ses copains sans se soucier des problèmes des adultes_. Une colère sourde s'était réveillée au fond d'elle-même. Elle fut sortie de ses penser par la voix flutée de Samy qui lui demandait :

« Qui c'est Ari ? demanda alors la petite fille. Lui aussi il était dans tes cauchemars.

- C'était mon grand frère.

- Mais tu n'en a pas parlé dans ton histoire ?

- C'est compliqué. Ari et moi nous n'avions pas la même maman.

- Comme moi et Sarah. Mais je me rappelle plus très bien ma maman. J'étais toute petite quand elle est tombée malade et qu'elle a écrit à papa pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Ma maman était musulmane et sa famille la détestait parce qu'elle avait aimé papa. Elle est morte et papa m'a emmené chez lui. J'avais 4 ans. Sarah était un bébé. Elle était comme moi, elle n'avait plus de maman. Papa a continué de nous parler de nos mamans. Tous les jours. Il avait beaucoup aimé ma maman mais elle n'avait pas pu le suivre quand il est retourné en Israël. Elle est resté avec sa famille dans un petit village de la bande de Gaza. C'est là que je suis née. Mon papa ne savait pas que ma maman attendait un bébé quand il est parti, mais quand il a reçu sa lettre, il est venu tout de suite.

- Ton papa était un homme bien. Ari était comme toi, lui aussi il avait une maman musulmane et un papa juif. Il a grandit avec sa maman, on ne le voyait pas très souvent. Il venait passer les vacances et je l'aimais beaucoup. Quand nous sommes devenus des agents pour le Mossad, on a travaillé ensemble et je lui faisais confiance. J'avais perdu Tali et il était mon frère. Je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mais notre papa a fait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du et Ari a accumulé beaucoup de colère au fond de lui et il a changé. Les adultes, quand ils sont en colère, font souvent du mal aux autres. Un jour j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était plus le frère que j'avais aimé.

- Tu as perdu Ari aussi ?

- Oui, mais cette fois, c'était vraiment ma faute, laissa tomber Ziva dans un souffle. »

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuse un moment puis Ziva réalisa, lorsque son estomac se manifesta, qu'il était plus de midi. Elle proposa alors d'un ton plus enjoué à Samy de venir l'aider à préparer le repas.

_**À suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre 13: L'erreur

_Comme promis, voiià le prochain chapitre, les ennuis sont loin d'être terminés pour notre petite Samy. En fait, ce n'est que le début. Encore quelques chapitres devant vous. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire et un auteur motivé....ça update plus vite!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Bisous_

_Lyana_

**_Chapitre 13 – L'erreur_**

Il était un peu plus de 17h, pourtant la journée avait semblé durer une éternité. Gibbs attendait ses agents dans les bureaux du NCIS. Sa conversation avec Tony, quelques minutes plus tôt, lui avait heureusement appris qu'il était en route en compagnie de Ziva et Samy ; quant à McGee et Abby, ils se trouvaient déjà au labo, reprenant point par point l'analyse des données de surveillance. Il devait faire le point avec son équipe avant de leur assigner leurs postes respectifs pour la nuit. Il fallait absolument que ses agents trouvent quelque chose ou ses nerfs ne supporteraient plus bien longtemps cette torture que lui infligeait la vision de cette petite fille, bouleversée par les horreurs qu'elle avait vues ou subies. Les responsables devaient payer ! D'un geste rageur, il jeta son café dans la corbeille…

***

Samy et Ziva avaient passé un après-midi des plus agréables. Après avoir partagé un repas léger, Samy s'était montrée de plus en plus intéressée par le piano, n'osant toutefois pas s'y installer. Ayant remarqué cela, Ziva prit place devant l'instrument et fit signe à la fillette de la rejoindre. La gamine ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, les notes d'une douce mélodie, évoquant pour chacune d'elle des souvenirs heureux, emplirent la pièce. Elles avaient ainsi joué pendant un long moment. Puis avaient discuté de choses et d'autres et éventuellement, au plus grand désespoir de Ziva, la conversation avait glissé sur un sujet un peu plus personnel, Tony. Samy semblait s'amuser beaucoup de l'air embarrassé de la jeune femme. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lança à Ziva en riant :

« Tu sais, pour un officier du Mossad… tu es plutôt timide.

- Je suis quoi ? lui répondit Ziva interloquée.

- Timide, ou plutôt intimidé par un bel italien, lui répliqua la fillette en éclatant de rire. »

Ziva ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire et son regard se porta sur l'un des coussins du sofa.

« Tu vas voir ce que l'officier du Mossad répond à cela ! »

Elle lança alors vivement l'objet moelleux en direction de la fillette qui l'évita habilement.

« Hey ! Oh et bien si c'est comme ça ! »

La gamine attrapa alors l'un des oreillers que Ziva avait sorti pour elle deux nuit plus tôt et l'envoya valser en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci riposta en riant et la bagarre éclata. Bientôt des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement alors que toutes deux s'échangeaient des coups d'oreillers, Ziva prenant soin de ne pas atteindre l'épaule de Samy, qui de son côté ne semblait guère s'en soucier. Toutes deux finirent sur le sol, côte-à-côte, tentant de maitriser leur fou-rire. Lorsque Ziva leva les yeux, son regard croisa celui de son partenaire, qui était arrivé entre temps et qui semblait fasciné par la scène. Ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée et elle se leva prestement.

« Il est l'heure d'y aller, je suppose ? lui dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Oui, j'avais pensé faire un arrêt pour attraper un truc à manger et ensuite on doit rejoindre Gibbs au NCIS.

- Ça me va, lui répondit la jeune femme. Tu viens Samy ? ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers la gamine. »

L'air hilare de celle-ci ne lui échappa pas.

« Tout de suite ! répondit-elle, tentant de contenir éclat de rire. Qu'est-ce que je disais, ajouta-t-elle a mi-voix pour que seulement Ziva puisse l'entendre. »

La jeune femme lui lança alors un regard qui se voulait impressionnant, mais ne pu retenir un sourire devant l'audace de la fillette et lui fit un clin-d'œil. Tony pour sa part, n'avait pas suivi l'échange entre la petite et sa partenaire, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendri par la complicité qui semblait les unir. Il appela son patron pour lui dire qu'ils seraient là dans peu de temps.

***

McGee déboula dans l'open-space à bout de souffle. C'était une catastrophe et il détestait annoncer de mauvaise nouvelles à Gibbs. Ces idiots les avaient perdus. _Comment peut-on perdre un van avec des terroristes à bord !_ pensa le jeune agent exaspéré. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexion lorsqu'il percuta de plein fouet l'homme qu'il venait voir. _Merde ! C'est bien ma chance_, soupira-t-il pour lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il venait de renverser le café de son patron.

« Heu… patron, j..je suis déso…

- McGee, pas d'excuses, c'est un signe de faiblesse aboya Gibbs, l'air déjà passablement irrité.

- Oui, patron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais être au labo avec Abby ? lui demanda son patron d'un ton sec.

- Heu, c'est que… heu..

- Aujourd'hui McGee !

- Heu… l'équipedesurveillanceàperdulesterroristespatron ! laissa tomber toute d'une traite McGee, appréhendant la réaction de son patron. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

- QUOI ! COMMENT ÇA PERDU LES TERRORISTES, ON NE PEUT PAS SE PERMETTRE DE PERDRE DES TERRORISTES !

- Heu, l'équipe de surveillance vient de me contacter, Moubayeb a quitté son domicile en compagnie de deux autres hommes. Ils m'ont envoyé les photos. Abby recherche une identification. Ils les ont pris en filature mais les ont perdu un peu après leur sortie de l'autoroute en direction de Silver Spring, expliqua le jeune agent en tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses genoux.

- Lance un avis de recherche pour ce van, et contacte Tony. Je veux tout le monde ici dans les plus brefs délais.

- Tout de suite, patron, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme, soulagé d'échapper à la fureur de son patron. »

Définitivement il ne voudrait pas être à la place du responsable de l'unité de surveillance lorsque Gibbs lui tomberait dessus.

Gibbs retourna vers son bureau, furieux. Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre en charge cette surveillance et non la laisser à ces incapables, mais il avait du bouleau ici et le reste de son équipe ne pouvait pas assurer la surveillance à la fois la nuit et le jour. Il attrapa le téléphone, bien décidé à contacter le responsable de cette bavure quand tout à coup une évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Silver Spring, c'est là où Ziva habitait. Ça pouvait être une coïncidence, mais Gibbs ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il composa alors le numéro de portable de Ziva, il devait la prévenir d'être encore plus vigilante.

_**À suivre...**_


	14. Chapitre 14: Attaque

_Une dédicace toute spéciale de ce chapitre à deux personne, d'abord, Luciaellana, fidèle dans ses commentaires de chaque chapitre. Tous le monde, dites lui un gros merci si vous êtes heureux d'avoir la suite, c'est grâce à ses gentils review que j'ai décidé de poster un peu plus vite. Ensuite, je ne peux passer sous silence l'aide que j'ai reçu de Jérôme, qui m'a aidé avec la scène d'action de ce chapitre. Meri Pingouin!_

_Samy n'est pas sortie des ennuis, ça ne fait que commencer, alors continuez de commenter, si vous voulez avoir la suite le plus vite possible._

_Bonne leture_

_Bisous_

_Lyana_

**Chapitre 14- Attaque**

Les deux partenaires et la fillette s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant pour acheter de quoi manger. Samy et Ziva restèrent à l'extérieur, ayant déjà fait part de leur commande à Tony. Pas besoin d'aller s'entasser tout les trois dans le restaurant pour récupérer leur diner. Tony disparût alors à l'intérieur.

Restées seules, ayant pris place sur un banc, la jeune femme et la fillette continuèrent de discuter lorsque soudain le regard de Ziva fut attiré par un van de couleur sombre. Elle était certaine d'avoir noté le même à au moins deux reprises depuis leur départ de son appartement. Elle se retourna vers la fillette, qui avait pris conscience de l'air inquiet sur son visage. La jeune israélienne n'eut pas le temps d'informer la petite fille de ce qui se passait. Elle vit des hommes armés sortir du van. Elle ordonna alors à Samy de faire tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire de faire, sans protester. La gamine hocha la tête, sans un mot. La jeune israélienne serra sa petite main dans la sienne avant de doucement la tirer derrière elle en se levant. Elle jura intérieurement. Elles étaient à découvert et n'avaient aucune possibilité de retraite.

Les premier coups de feu retentirent avant même qu'elle ait pu appeler son coéquipier en renfort et elle roula sur le sol, entrainant la fillette avec elle, afin d'éviter la rafale. Elle riposta, forçant les hommes à chercher un abri. Cela lui donna le temps nécessaire pour trouver refuge derrière une voiture. Elle dit alors à Samy de rester à couvert, que tout se passerait bien. Elle fut bouleversée par la terreur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de l'enfant. Une nouvelle rafale toucha la voiture, faisant voler les vitres en éclat. Ziva attira Samy contre elle pour la protéger des éclats de verre. Elle quitta brièvement son abri précaire pour faire feu sur leurs assaillants, qui malheureusement s'étaient dispersés. L'une de ses balles atteignit un premier homme en pleine tête et il s'effondra immédiatement au sol. Par contre, l'un de ses complices eut plus de chance et l'un de ses projectiles atteignit la jeune femme, déclenchant un éclair de douleur dans son bras. Elle fit feu à nouveau mais manqua l'homme de peu, sa précision étant affectée par sa blessure. Ils échangèrent une autre série de coups de feu, mais son chargeur fut rapidement vide et elle du prendre le temps de recharger. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait les mains sur les oreilles et était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle se remit en position et fit à nouveau feu en direction des terroristes. L'un d'eux visait le restaurant. _Tony !_ pensa-t-elle, espérant que son partenaire ait pu appeler des renforts. Occupée à les défendre, elle et Samy, des hommes armés qui leur tiraient dessus, Ziva n'avait pas entendu l'un de leurs complices s'approcher par derrière. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience du danger, il était déjà trop tard. Samy laissa échapper un cri et le sang de la jeune femme sembla se glacer dans ses veines. L'homme pointait une arme sur la fillette et s'en servait comme bouclier. L'un des tireurs, profitant de la diversion créée par son acolyte s'était rapidement approché de la jeune israélienne, qui ne pouvait quitter la petite fille des yeux. Une douleur intense vrilla alors le crâne de la jeune femme et elle s'effondra au sol. C'est au même moment que son portable se mit à sonner. L'avertissement était venu trop tard.

***

Tony avait commandé le repas de chacun avant de s'éclipser vers les toilettes situées au fond du restaurant. Il allait en sortir lorsque son portable sonna.

« DiNozzo.

- Tony, où êtes-vous ? Gibbs vous veut ici immédiatement. L'équipe de surveillance a perdu les suspects il y a de cela environ quinze minutes.

- On arrive tout de suite. Juste le temps d'attraper nos sandwiches et on… »

Le jeune italien fut interrompu par le son des coups de feu.

« McGee, j'ai besoin de renfort, maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on a un problème. On est au _Quiznos Sub_ sur _Potomac Ave,_ tout près du NCIS, tu vois ou c'est ? lui dit alors le jeune italien en progressant rapidement vers l'avant du restaurant.

- Oui, on arrive tout de suite, Tony. »

Sur ce le jeune agent raccrocha, se concentrant sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les clients, paniqués, tentaient de trouver refuge le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Il en bouscula plusieurs en se hâtant vers la porte, mais il y prêta à peine attention. Il vit alors un homme tomber au sol. _Bravo Ziva !_ Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa collègue sans se jeter à découvert, ce qui, devant des hommes armés d'automatiques, était synonyme de suicide. L'un d'entre eux ayant noté sa présence, il du reculer dans le restaurant, évitant de justesse la salve de projectiles qui lui était destinée. Il riposta, sans grand succès. De nouveau projectile atteignirent le cadre de la porte, faisant voler des éclats de bois. Il entendit un cri et reconnaissant Samy son cœur se serra. _Merde, il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_ Il tira à nouveau, atteignant cette fois l'homme qui le tenait en joue de trois balles en pleine poitrine. Un crissement de pneus retentit alors et il se précipita à l'extérieur.

Un van noir disparut en s'engageant dans l'angle d'une petite rue sur les chapeaux de roues. Tony ne put tirer dans sa direction. Il aurait en effet risqué de blesser l'un des passants hystériques qui courraient dans tous les sens. Étouffant un juron, il se mit à la recherche de sa partenaire avec appréhension.

« Ziva ? Ziva ? Est-ce que tout va bien, lança-t-il parcourant les lieux du regard. ZIVA ! cria-t-il alors plus fort, en courant vers une voiture dont les vitres avaient éclatées. SAMY ?!. »

Son inquiétude grandissait au fil des secondes. Il la vit alors, étendue sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Il s'agenouilla promptement à ses côtés et tâta son cou à la recherche d'un pouls. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la faible pulsation sous ses doigts. _Merci mon Dieu_, pensa-t-il. Il fit alors pression sur la blessure de la jeune femme, qui saignait toujours abondamment, tout en continuant de chercher des yeux la fillette. Elle avait visiblement disparue. _Merde ! _Le jeune italien sursauta lorsque sa partenaire remua légèrement et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle luttait pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Hey, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Je viens de me faire tirer dessus et je crois que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête, Tony, comment penses-tu que je me sens ! lui dit la jeune femme, grimaçant.

- Désolé, je…. Puis il s'interrompit en voyant l'air horrifié de sa partenaire. Ziva, qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

- Samy ! Où est Samy ? Elle était là, puis elle a crié et quand je me suis retourné, on m'a frappé. TONY, OÙ EST SAMY ! hurla la jeune femme, semblant oublier son état.

- J'en sais rien Ziva, lorsque je suis sorti, elle n'était nulle part, ils ont du l'emmener. »

La jeune femme se débattit alors contre son coéquipier pour se relever.

« Calme-toi. Tu es blessée. Les secours sont en route. On va la retrouver.

- Je ne resterai par une minute de plus ici, ça va je te dis, laisse-moi !

- Vous n'irez nulle part Officier David, si ce n'est à l'hôpital, l'ambulance est en route, lui répondit la voix de Gibbs. »

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant leur patron. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, ce qui était étonnant vu la façon dont il avait garé la voiture. Gibbs s'agenouilla près de Ziva, lui demandant des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé, à l'affut du moindre détail qui les aiderait à retrouver la fillette. Il écumait de rage en pensant que tout ce gâchis aurait pu être évité si seulement l'équipe de surveillance avait fait son travail. Son regard rencontra alors celui de la jeune femme qui était rempli de culpabilité. Il posa alors sa main sur le bras valide de celle-ci et le pressa doucement.

« On va la retrouver, je te promets qu'on va la retrouver, lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner. »

**_À suivre..._**


	15. Chapitre 15: Menace

_Voici la suite, je ne suis pas certaines que cela vous apporte les réponses que vous attendiez, mais c'est un chapitre on ne peut plus nécessaire à la suite des événements. Samy ne s'en tire pas trop mal... pour l'instant... J'attends vite vos impressions sur ce chapitre. J'ai réalisé que malgré le peu de commentaires que je reçois, vous êtes tout de même nombreux à lire, alors merci, tous autant que vous êtes, de prendre un peu de temps pour me lire. J'apprécierais beaucoup connaître votre avis sur ce que j'écris, mais savoir que vous me lisez est déjà bien agréable. _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer, si vous avez des questions ou des attentes particulière pour la suite, je suis toute ouie, j'attends vos commentaires._

_Bonne lecture_

_Lyana_

**_Chapitre 15 - Menace_**

« Je vais bien ! Non mais lâchez-moi, je n'irai nulle pat, on a une fillette de onze ans à retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. NON MAIS LACHEZ-MOI ! »

La jeune israélienne se débattait furieusement, tentant d'échapper aux secouristes qui essayer de la convaincre de monter dans l'ambulance. Se faisant, sa blessure au bras s'était remise à saigner.

« Mademoiselle, nous devons vous emmener à l'hôpital. Cette blessure doit être examinée et recousue adéquatement. De plus vous avez vraisemblablement une commotion et vous avez perdu conscience pendant plusieurs minutes, soyez raisonnable.

- Je vous répète que ce n'est rien, répliqua avec colère la jeune femme. Il n'est pas quest…

- Officier David ! l'interrompit alors Gibbs d'un ton sans réplique. Vous allez vous calmer et monter dans cette ambulance, sinon je vais moi-même m'assurer que vous ne soyez plus en mesure d'opposer résistance à ces messieurs. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, termina-t-il en accompagnant sa menace d'un regard glacial.

- Oui patron, maugréa la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'ambulance, repoussant brusquement le bras du jeune secouriste qui tentait de l'aider. »

Sur ce, Gibbs s'éloigna pour aller voir ou en étaient les autres. Il avait en effet ordonné à Tony et McGee de photographier la scène et de relever les indices et Ducky avait commencé son examen préliminaire sur les deux hommes abattus par Tony et Ziva. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, tous prirent le chemin du NCIS. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre s'ils voulaient retrouver la petite fille en vie.

***

Samy luttait désespérément pour tenter de se défaire de ses liens, mais malheureusement, les hommes qui l'avaient enlevée semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient en l'attachant sur cette chaise. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut d'entailler ses poignets avec la corde de nylon qui entravait ses mouvements et se faisant, provoquant une intense douleur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était dans de sales draps et elle le savait. Après l'avoir jeté sans ménagement à l'arrière du van, ils avaient roulés pendant un certain temps. Elle les avait entendus discuter en arabe du fait qu'elle était une menace pour leur mission. Puis, l'un des hommes avait exigé qu'elle le suive en la menaçant d'une arme. La fillette avait obtempéré, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ils étaient nombreux, et armés. Elle était consciente du fait que ses kidnappeurs ne la garderaient pas en vie bien longtemps, elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas simplement exécutée sur place. Ils ne s'étaient pas posé de questions la première fois qu'ils lui avaient tiré dessus. Ils l'avaient finalement emmenée au fond de ce qui semblait être une usine, abandonnée depuis longtemps d'après l'état des lieux et l'avait ligotée sans ménagement. Elle ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, sa vue étant obstruée par des barils empilés les uns sur les autres et de grosses caisses de bois. Elle pouvait entendre les voix de ses geôliers, mais ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'ils disaient car ils étaient trop éloignés.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un homme surgit de derrière les barils rouillés, l'air menaçant. Probablement originaire comme elle du Moyen-Orient, une cicatrice barrait son visage aux traits durs et le rendait encore plus effrayant. Elle se força à soutenir son regard, ravalant l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

« Alors petite, si tu me disais ce que tu as raconté à tes amis du NCIS, commença l'homme d'un ton faussement amical.

- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit la fillette, tentant de masquer sa peur.

- C'est dommage mais je ne te crois pas.

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne, je ne me souviens de rien, affirma-t-elle de nouveau avec plus de conviction.

- Je vais tout de même laisser mon patron s'en assurer, il connait plus d'une façon de faire parler des gens bien plus coriace que toi. »

Sur ces paroles inquiétantes, il s'éloigna, laissant la fillette terrifiée seule dans la pénombre qui commençait à prendre possession des lieux. Celle-ci laissa couler les larmes de terreur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Elle pensa alors à Ziva. La dernière image qu'elle avait eut de la jeune femme était celle de son corps étendu sur le sol, immobile et d'une pâleur effrayante. Elle se mit à sangloter.

***

Ziva marchait de long en large dans la petite salle où on l'avait conduite à son arrivée aux urgences. Le médecin avait examiné son épaule, l'avait nettoyé et recousue. La balle avait traversé son bras de part en part, à travers le muscle, sans endommager les principales structures nerveuses et évitant la tête de son humérus. Elle avait eu de la chance. Seuls quelques vaisseaux sanguins avaient été sectionnés, mais le médecin les avait suturés avec succès. Il avait immobilisé son membre blessé dans une attelle, au plus grand déplaisir de la jeune femme. Malgré les recommandations de ce dernier, qui voulait la garder en observation en raison de son traumatisme crânien, elle avait insisté pour quitter l'hôpital au plus vite. Elle attendait donc le retour d'une infirmière qui devait lui emmener les papiers qu'elle devait signer pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

Lorsque cela fut fait et après avoir écouté d'une oreille distraite les conseils du médecin pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures, elle se précipita hors de l'établissement, sous le regard réprobateur du personnel. Elle héla un taxi. Elle devait retourner au NCIS le plus vite possible. Elle venait de perdre un temps précieux et elle ne supportait pas l'inaction. Gibbs serait certainement furieux de la voir là, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait menacer de la renvoyer en Israël s'il en avait envie, elle ne resterait pas à rien faire, elle retrouverait Samy.

***

Gibbs passa devant Cynthia, la secrétaire de la directrice, sans même lui accorder un regard alors que celle-ci l'exhortait d'attendre qu'elle annonce son arrivée. Jenny, ayant entendu les cris indignés de la jeune femme leva les yeux pour voir Gibbs surgir dans son bureau. Quand apprendrait-il à cesser de malmener cette porte !

« Agent Gibbs, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton à travers lequel on discernait une pointe d'ironie.

- Jen, on a un problème, un gros problème. Abby a identifié nos deux cadavres. Ce sont, c'était, devrais-je dire, deux membres actifs d'une cellule terroriste fortement liée à Al-Qaïda. S'ils sont ici, on peut suspecter qu'ils préparent quelque chose d'important et vu la situation, on doit avertir les autres agences. Je veux aussi tout ce qu'ils ont sur ces types et leurs copains qui pourrait m'aider à mettre la main sur eux et a retrouver Samy.

- Jethro, tu sais que les chances qu'elle soit toujours…

- Jen, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis sur la question. Je te rejoins au MTAC. »

Pendant ce temps, Tony et McGee passaient au peigne fin toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur eux. Ils avaient également lancé un avis de recherche sur le van qu'avait pu décrire Tony et Ziva, accompagné de la description assez sommaire de certains de leurs assaillants. Ducky avait terminé les autopsies, mais elles n'avaient rien révélé de probant. Abby était dans son laboratoire analysant le plus vite possible les prélèvements faits sur les vêtements des terroristes. Tous étaient à cran et la tension était palpable.

La directrice avait contacté en urgence la NSA, la Sécurité Intérieure, la CIA et le FBI pour obtenir une vidéoconférence. Gibbs leur fit un bref résumé de la situation et les interrogea sur ce qu'ils savaient. Le Directeur Adjoint Inglis, de la NSA, soutint pour sa part n'avoir aucun indice permettant de corroborer l'imminence d'une attaque terroriste. La CIA refusa de révéler les informations qu'elle détenait sur ces hommes, en raison de leur nature classifiée. Jen tentait sans grand succès de maitriser la colère de l'agent auprès d'elle, mais il était visible qu'il était sur le point d'éclater. C'est alors qu'ils virent un homme tendre un communiqué au Directeur Morrow, de la sécurité intérieure et celui-ci pâlit.

« Messieurs, la coopération entre nos différentes agences est maintenant indispensable à la sécurité nationale. Si vous vouliez une confirmation de la menace terroriste, Inglis, un convoi en partance du chantier naval de Norfolk vient d'être attaqué. Les quatre marines assurant la sécurité du transport des déchets radioactifs ont été tués et le blindé a été vidé de son contenu. Ils ont emporté une dizaine de conteneurs de plomb contenant assez de matériel radioactif pour contaminer Washington et les environs pendant les cinq prochaines décennies.

- J'exige donc que vous fournissiez à mes agents toute l'information nécessaire pour la progression de cette enquête, exigea alors Jen, leur jetant un regard qui rappelait un peu trop celui qu'abordait généralement son ancien mentor lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Ce sont des informations classées secret défense, Directeur Sheppard, lui répondit sèchement le directeur de la CIA. Vous ne possédez pas les accréditations nécessaires pour accéder à ces informations

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, s'exclama alors Gibbs. Vous attendez quoi, la répétition du onze septembre avant d'arrêter vos petits jeux de pouvoir. Il y a une gamine entre les mains de ses enfoirés en plus de la menace d'une attaque terroriste alors fichez moi la paix avec vos stupides accréditations. Tom, je croyais qu'au moins vous vous comprendriez la situation.

- Agent Gibbs, lui répondit le directeur Morrow, je comprends votre colère, mais je ne détiens rien d'autre que ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Je ne peux qu'appeler à la coopération de mes alter egos des autres agences, mais je ne peux les obliger à révéler quoi que ce soit.

- La CIA ne révèlera rien, surtout pas à une agence qui n'a rien à faire dans ce dossier. Laisser cette menace aux autorités concernées. »

Jen croisa le regard de son agent alors que celui-ci allait vraisemblablement exploser de rage. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et serra doucement pour attirer son attention. Elle l'interrompit alors qu'il allait très certainement se mettre a hurler sur le directeur de la CIA.

« Messieurs, sachez que cette agence à tous les droits de poursuivre son investigation. Je suis prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir votre coopération alors ne m'obligez pas à faire tomber des têtes pour vous prouvez mon sérieux. Un marine a été tué dans sa maison, comme la plus jeune de ses filles. La plus âgée est maintenant entre les mains de ses hommes et quatre marines viennent d'être assassinés froidement. Cette affaire nous concerne donc autant que chacun d'entre vous alors donnez-moi ces informations. Tous autant que nous sommes avons des gens à protéger dans cette ville, dans ce pays, pensez à vos proches quand vous déciderez, ou non, de collaborer. »

Une intensité surprenante avait teinté les propos de la directrice, prononcé d'une voix grave et posée mais à travers laquelle vibrait la détermination. Son regard glacial et passionné laissa les hommes devant elle momentanément sans voix. Elle les toisait avec un air de défi, sans sourciller le moindrement en attendant leur réaction. Même Gibbs n'avait pas osé l'interrompre.

« Tous ce que nous avons, commença à contrecœur le directeur de la CIA, c'est qu'ils ont été vu en compagnie d'au moins six autres membres connus de cette cellule. Ils se seraient récemment procuré du matériel électronique pouvant servir à la fabrication de détonateurs auprès d'un petit truand connu de nos services, mais nous n'avons pas pu l'interroger avant qu'ils ne se charge de le faire taire. Nous avons perdu leur trace il y a trois semaines environ, lorsque l'agent que nous avions en infiltration à été démasqué et éliminé, mais le dernier rapport que nous avons eu concernant leurs activités mentionnait que leur quartier général semblait établit dans le nord de la ville, probablement dans une zone désaffecté du secteur industriel. Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir plus de précisions.

- Et vous comptiez nous informer de ces détails avant ou après qu'ils aient fait exploser leur bombe ? demanda Jenny d'un ton plus que sarcastique. »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie stridente d'un portable.

« Gibbs, répondit l'agent, laissant transparaître son exaspération.

- …

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Sur ce il quitta la pièce en trombe, laissant en plan des directeurs d'agence complètement consternés.

**_À suivre..._**


	16. Chapitre 16: Sauvetage

_Bon d'accord, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir laissés en plan de la sorte mais j'ai commencé mes stages en milieu hospitalier et depuis 6 mois, le temps libre se fait rare... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... voici finalement la suite et probablement la suite de la suite dès demain! _

_Les reviews sont toujours très appréciés!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 16 - Sauvetage**_

Gibbs descendit à la volée les escaliers menant à l'open-space, sommant au passage McGee et Tony de le suivre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence de Ziva. Elle était appuyée sur le bureau de Tony et semblait nettement plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, mais elle arborait son habituel air déterminé. Il soupira.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Ziva, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pas clair dans _Tu vas te faire soigner ou je te vire !_ lui lança-t-il d'un ton empreint d'exaspération.  
- Je n'allais pas rester tranquillement allongée sur un lit d'hôpital alors que Samy est on ne sait où à subir on ne sait quoi, Gibbs.  
- Abby à quelque chose, dépêche-toi, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »

Sur ce, tous se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la laborantine, espérant qu'elle leur fournirait une piste solide.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de verre glissa pour laisser entrer l'équipe dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme, qui, comme d'habitude, était envahi par de la musique assourdissant. Ils posèrent alors les yeux sur une Abby à la limite de l'hystérie. Alors que Tony éteignait la chaine stéréo afin de faire cesser tout ce boucan, Gibbs se dirigea vers la jeune gothique surexcitée.

« Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs ! répétait-elle de sa voix chantante, c'est fantastique !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Abs ?  
- J'ai analysé les résidus sur les vêtements des deux terroristes. Le spectromètre de masse à identifié plusieurs substances mais le plus intéressants ce sont ceux que j'ai trouvé dans les échantillons de sol sous leur chaussures. Il y avait du chlore, du carbonate de calcium, mais ce qui est génial c'est qu'une concentration étonnante de formaldéhyde y était aussi présente.  
- Abby, soupira Gibbs en retenant quand même un sourire devant l'habituel charabia incompréhensible de la jeune femme. Concrètement ça m'apporte quoi ?  
- Ce sont des produits utilisés dans la fabrication de papier. Le formaldéhyde est un résidu qui provient des résines utilisées dans le procédé. Les usines sont supposées en contrôler l'émission dans l'environnement en raison de son caractère nocif pour l'environnement, mais pour nous c'est génial qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait ! s'exclama la laborantine, semblant sur le point de s'emporter de nouveau.  
- Abby, lui glissa à nouveau gentiment Gibbs en posant sa main sur son bras.  
- Heu désolé Gibbs. C'est génial qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait car je sais où elle est ! Une usine de pâtes et papier à été fermé par la FDA il y a quelques années dans le nord de la ville car elle ne rencontrait pas les normes environnementales en vigueur.  
- Tu as une adresse ? »

Elle lui sourit fièrement en écrivant l'adresse sur un petit papier qu'elle colla vivement sur son veston.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, continua-t-elle avant que les agents n'aient quitté son laboratoire, j'ai aussi isolé des traces de nitrates sur leurs vêtements ce qui veut dire que soit ce sont deux gentils agriculteurs, mais comme ils ont voulu tuer Tony et Ziva avec des automatiques, je doute de cette théorie, soit ils ont utilisés de l'engrais chimique dans un but beaucoup moins louable. Soyez prudents, ils sont probablement en possession d'explosifs. »

Gibbs rebroussa chemin, plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de la jeune gothique en lui glissant à l'oreille :

« Bon travail, Abs.  
- Tu vas la ramener, hein Gibbs, lui demanda alors la jeune femme, son visage ayant l'air de celui d'une gamine effrayer.  
- Je vais la ramener, Abby, je te le promet. »

Sur ce il s'éclipsa, emboitant le pas au reste de l'équipe et tous se précipitèrent vers le parking.

* * *

Tony était en peu étonné d'être encore en vie, à leur arrivée au présumé quartier général des terroristes, vu la façon qu'avait eu son patron de conduire. Gibbs n'avait pu décourager Ziva de les suivre, malgré son état et la jeune femme affichait un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Son visage affichait une intense détermination et la flamme dans son regard aurait suffit à faire reculer plus d'un soldat bien entrainé. La jeune israélienne défit l'attelle qui maintenait son bras meurtrit en place et sortit son arme avant de descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre les autres.

Ils se déployèrent autour du bâtiment et Gibbs fit signe a la jeune israélienne de rester derrière lui. Elle esquissa une moue irritée mais se plia tout de même à la volonté de son patron. Ils entrèrent sans tarder dans l'usine, prenant ses occupants par surprise. Une fusillade s'en suivit, mais la situation fut rapidement maitrisée. En effet, bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, l'équipe de Gibbs avait pu couper la retraite aux terroristes tout en leur barrant la route vers la portion de l'endroit où étaient posées la plupart de leurs armes, alors rapidement, quatre hommes, à court de munitions, avaient été maitrisés et un de leur compatriote abattu.

Ils avaient mis un moment avant de localiser la fillette, mais le bruit de faibles sanglots avait rapidement attiré l'attention de Gibbs. Il s'était précipité dans leurs direction pour finalement rejoindre la fillette en larmes qui était toujours ligotée à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière un amoncèlement de barils. Miraculeusement, elle ne semblait pas trop mal en point, hormis quelques ecchymoses et les marques à vif qu'avait laissé les liens sur ses petits poignets.

ls furent rapidement rejoints par Ziva, qui se pencha vers la fillette pour l'enlacer et l'agent Gibbs s'éloigna, les laissant à leurs retrouvailles, ému par la scène. La jeune israélienne avait les yeux humide et avait peine à contenir son émotion. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, elle inspecta la fillette de la tête au pied pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis la gamine glissa sa main dans la sienne et elles se dirigèrent vers le reste de l'équipe. En levant le visage vers Ziva pour lui parler, la petite fille croisa le regard noir de l'homme, cet ignoble individu qui lui avait pris sa petite sœur. Il le vit pointer son arme sur elles. Elle cria et tout se passa très vite. Ziva, gênée par son bras blessé ne pu atteindre son arme. Le reste de l'équipe se précipita à leur aide, mais ils n'avaient pas d'angle de tir. Voyant qu'il avait l'avantage pour un instant, le terroriste fit feu alors qu'au même moment, la fillette projetait la jeune femme au sol, faisant un bouclier de son corps. Elle avait perdu Sarah, comme elle les avait tous perdu. Plus jamais elle ne resterait seule. Il n'aurait pas Ziva.

Elle ne ressentit presque rien, seulement une intense chaleur dans la poitrine. Elle entendit l'échange de coups de feu, mais tout lui semblait si lointain. Elle sentit qu'on la déplaçait avec précaution. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Ziva à travers le brouillard qui semblait recouvrir tout le reste. Elle vit les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme et essaya de parler. Ziva voulu l'en empêcher, mais la petite insista et un faible murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Je suis désolée… pleure pas…je dirai à Tali que sa grande sœur est quelqu'un de super. Promis, je lui dirai.  
- Shhhhhht, garde tes forces, Princesse, ça va aller, répondit la jeune israélienne, retenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étouffer.  
- Ziva… je… merci pour tout, merci d'avoir…d'avoir été là, murmura la petite d'une voix rauque en fermant les yeux.  
- Je suis toujours là, Princesse. _Al tidagi. Yiheye tov, ani lo eezvekh_., murmura la jeune femme, serrant le petit corps frèle contre elle, implorant du regard son supérieur de faire quelque chose. »

_À suivre..._


	17. Chapitre 17: Inquiétudes

_Sans trop se faire attendre voici la suite, un gros merci à Atlante41, à Peyton11 et à Luciaellana pour les gentils reviews. Sachez qu'ils sont tous lu avec attention et qu'ils me vont droit au coeur. _

_Atlante: Mea Culpa, j'espère que l'attente à été supportable..._

_Peyton: Il y en a déjà beaucoup d'autres, si tu fais un saut sur mon profil et j'espère qu'elles te plairont également. Ziva est souvent à l'honneur, TIVA parfois, d'autre fois pas..._

_Luciaellana: Toujours un long review pour faire plaisir, si tu savais combien ça me touche de savoir que tu attendais cette suite....La fin elle arrive, mais pas toute suite. Pour l'instant, ce chapitre appaisera peut-être un peu tes craintes... mais pas complètement je le crains._

_Maintenant assez de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses, le chapitre...._

_Bonne lecture_

_Lyana_

**Chapitre 17 - Inquiétudes**

« Laisse-moi, Tony, c'est ma faute, tout est ma faute. J'ai tout fait raté, jamais je n'aurais du vous suivre là-bas.

- Calme-toi, Ziva, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, on aurait dû mieux sécuriser le périmètre.

- Non, Tony, lui rétorqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai baissé ma garde et elle en a payé le prix. J'ai fait passer mes sentiments avant mon devoir et comme à chaque fois, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui prend à ma place, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. »

Le jeune homme était bouleversé de voir sa partenaire dans cette état. Son visage rongé par la culpabilité lui brisait le cœur et il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il ne savait que faire pour la soulager de la peine qui l'accablait. Il posa alors le seul geste qui lui sembla approprié. Il enlaça doucement la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, trop épuisée pour protester, et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis leur départ de l'usine désaffectée quelques heures auparavant. Ses larmes se transformèrent vite en sanglots convulsifs et le jeune italien la fit asseoir près de lui, la serrant un peu plus fort, caressant ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Tout en réconfortant la jeune femme, il repensa aux événements survenus plus tôt, en soupirant. Il voyait difficilement comment la situation aurait pu finir plus mal… en fait si, il le savait très bien et il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il posa un délicat baiser sur la tête de la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient cru que tout était terminé. Ils avaient tous commis une erreur en sous-estimant les terroristes. Ils en avaient laissé un, un seul. Il lui avait laissé la chance de commettre l'irréparable. Cette petite avait fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel en se jetant dans la ligne de mire. Le tireur avait été neutralisé. Gibbs l'avait atteint en pleine tête, ne lui laissant pas la chance de tirer une seconde fois. Gibbs leur avait hurlé à lui et McGee de sécuriser la zone et de tout passer au peigne fin, avant de se précipiter vers la fillette et la jeune femme. Ziva tenait la petite contre elle, tentant de l'aider a respirer comme elle pouvait. Il n'avait pu entendre ce qu'elles se disaient, mais Ziva était visiblement bouleversé et la petite semblait très faible. Lorsqu'il était finalement revenu auprès d'eux, après avoir fait ce que Gibbs lui avait demandé, il s'était agenouillé près de Ziva. La petite était inconsciente et la jeune femme lui parlait dans sa langue maternelle. Gibbs pressait la blessure de la fillette d'une main en prenant régulièrement son pouls de l'autre. À l'arrivée des secours, elle respirait faiblement et les battements de son cœur étaient quasiment imperceptibles. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, malgré tous leurs efforts.

Gibbs avait fait signe à Ziva de filer dans l'ambulance avec la fillette et ils avaient tous fini leur boulot avant d'aller les rejoindre. La cellule avait été démantelée et les composantes de la bombe retrouvées, neutralisant ainsi toutes possibilité d'attentat. C'était au moins cela, mais à quel prix. Il avait ensuite retrouvé une Ziva complètement anéantie à l'hôpital. La petite avait fait un arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance. Ils avaient tenté de la réanimer pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de finalement la voir revenir parmi les vivants. Cependant son état restait critique et elle avait été conduite en chirurgie.

Ils en étaient toujours à ce même point, cette insupportable attente, lorsque finalement l'arrivée du médecin les ramena à la réalité. Ziva bondit littéralement de sur sa chaise pour se retrouver face au chirurgien dont le visage fatigué n'augurait rien de bon.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle, une profonde angoisse palpable dans la voix.

- Elle est vivante, elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire, mais son état est stable pour l'instant. Si elle passe les prochaines 24 heures, ses chances de survie devraient être meilleures. Nous avons retiré la balle qui s'était logée près de son cœur et avait perforé son poumon. Les dommages internes n'étaient pas aussi grands que nous aurions pus le penser mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons pu enrayé l'hémorragie et elle a reçu plusieurs transfusions sanguines. Elle est présentement sous antibiotiques pour prévenir l'infection et elle reçoit également de la médication contre la douleur. Pendant la chirurgie, son cœur s'est arrêté deux fois. Elle est dans le coma et nous ne pouvons prédire l'étendu des dommages que peut avoir subit son cerveau à la suite du manque d'oxygène. Nous effectuerons d'autres tests dès que son état le permettra.

- Je peux la voir ? demanda Ziva précipitamment, ne voulant envisager le pire.

- Elle est en soins intensifs, seule la famille est autorisée.

- S'il-vous-plait, docteur… elle a besoin de quelqu'un.

- Elle a besoin de repos, faites-vous discrète.

- Merci.

- Je t'accompagne, lui dit alors Tony, se refusant à la laisser seule dans cet état.

- Monsieur, vous ne…

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est bouleversée, protesta l'interpelé. Je l'accompagne, elle a besoin de moi. »

Devant la détermination du jeune homme, le médecin baissa les bras. De toute façon, la seule chose qui pouvait encore tirer cette petite de son coma était sans doute l'amour de quelqu'un. Il restait si peu d'espoir, autant qu'elle puisse passer ses derniers moments entourée d'un peu d'affection.

_**À suivre...**_


	18. Chapitre 18: Attente

_Comme promis, voici la suite. _

_Merci Luciaellana pour le review, encore et toujours apprécié... ravie que ça t'aie plu._

_Peyton: Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon style te plait! C'est toujours un petit velours ce genre de compliment. J'espère que ma tendance TIVA ne t'importune pas trop..._

_Bon, ceci dit, la suite! _

_Bonne lecture_  
_Lyana_

**Chapitre 18: Attente**

Le jeune italien réintégra la petite pièce en refermant son téléphone. Il venait d'informer le reste de l'équipe de la condition de la fillette. Son état était toujours préoccupant, mais stationnaire. Tony observait la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas dormi depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital, plusieurs heures plus tôt. Son visage était ravagé par l'épuisement. Elle n'avait pas lâché la main de la fillette depuis qu'ils avaient pris place à son chevet. Le café qu'il lui avait ramené plus d'une heure auparavant était toujours posé au même endroit, maintenant froid. Pour le jeune italien, c'était comme si son amie s'était figée dans le temps lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la petite chambre stérile et froide. Tout ce qui brisait le silence oppressant était la voix de la jeune femme qui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à la petite Samy dans leur langue maternelle.

Sans bruit, le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur une chaise libre près de la jeune israélienne. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Cela l'attristait profondément de voir sa partenaire culpabiliser autant pour ce qui s'était produit.

«Ziva, viens, tu dois avaler quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi, Tony, je n'ai pas faim.

- Tu n'as rien avalé depuis des heures, tu as l'air sur le point de défaillir. Ce ne sera d'aucune aide pour personne si tu te retrouves toi aussi dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris, c'est moi qui devrait être allongée là, pas elle. Elle en a suffisamment enduré comme ça sans avoir à se battre pour sa vie ! réplica-t-elle sèchement.

- Ziva, ce n'était pas ta faute, personne n'a rien pu faire.

- Si, comme à chaque fois où je fais mal mon travail en me laissant mener par mes émotions. Mon père avait raison, je n'ai jamais eu la trempe d'un véritable agent du Mossad.

- Stop, ça suffit. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père à pu te raconter, Ziva, mais tu es un agent exceptionnel et une personne fantastique alors ne dit pas de bêtises, lui rétorqua-t-il, choqué.

- Non, Tony, j'ai échoué, comme toujours. Il avait bien raison. Pour Tali, j'aurais du la protéger, je devais la protéger, c'était ma petite sœur. Caleb n'aurait jamais été repéré si on n'avait pas été ensemble et il serait toujours vivant, et Ari… elle s'étrangla de tristesse, avant de poursuivre faiblement, Kate serait toujours vivante et je n'aurais pas eu à tuer mon propre frère si je ne m'étais pas laisser aveugler par ma confiance en lui. »

Tony regarda un moment sa coéquipière sans rien dire, sonné par sa dernière révélation. Elle avait tiré sur… non, Gibbs avait dit que… Il l'obligea doucement à se retourner vers lui, relevant son menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fit face. Il plongea son regard dans les profonds yeux noirs de la jeune femme et il y décela une infinie douleur. Son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait réellement imaginer ce qu'elle avait enduré, Ari et le reste. Elle avait tiré sur son propre frère, pour sauver la vie d'un homme qu'elle avait rencontré seulement quelques heures auparavant. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa certitude que la jeune femme était quelqu'un d'admirable et il maudit intérieurement la personne qui avait remis cela en question. Il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante avant d'ajouter doucement :

« Tu es simplement humaine, Ziva David, simplement humaine. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment et le jeune homme réalisa que la respiration de sa partenaire s'était faite régulière et qu'elle s'était endormie. Avec précaution, il l'installa plus confortablement contre lui et appuya sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête, tout en priant pour que la petite Samy se remette rapidement.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée et l'état de la petite fille n'avait toujours pas changé, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Les médecins n'avaient pu dire si elle se réveillerait un jour mais au moins, elle avait franchit les 24 premières heures si critiques.

Tony bataillait maladroitement avec la porte de la petite chambre. Il tenait d'une main un sac contenant deux sandwiches et des pâtisseries pour lui et sa partenaire, dans l'autre un plateau de transport ou trônaient deux cafés dans un équilibre précaire et il avait en bandoulière un sac de sport contenant quelques effets personnels que Ziva lui avait demandé de passer chercher chez elle. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait quitté Samy des yeux seulement le temps d'occasionnelles douches rapides dans la petite salle de bain mise à la disposition des familles des patients de l'unité de soins intensifs et de quelques appels téléphoniques qui n'avaient pu être remis plus longtemps. Elle avait brièvement parlé à Gibbs, lui avait fournit un rapport détaillé de l'état de la fillette et également sa déposition pour le rapport final sur la fusillade. Elle l'avait ensuite informé qu'elle prenait un congé d'une durée indéterminée et lui avait demandé de régler les formalités avec la directrice. Il avait réussit à lui faire avaler un nombre à peu près décent de calories par jour, mais il était toujours inquiet pour elle.

* * *

_Ich gedenk ven ich bin noch a kind geven_

_Flegt mine mamenue zingen tzu mir:_

_Bist a malach bist vi alle velten sheyn_

_Ch'vel a shterndl brengen tzu dir_

_Es klingt mir noch yetst in di ohyren_

_Di sheyne melodie_

_Ch'awb shoyn mine (di) yugent farloren_

_Noch zing ich ihr lidele mir tzi_

_Zing faygele zing_

_Machst mine gemit gring_

_Derfrisht mine zikawren_

_Fun di kinder yoren_

_Zing faygele zing_

* * *

En apercevant la jeune femme et l'enfant, il eut du mal à contenir son émotion. La jeune israélienne chantait d'une voix douce une mélodie apaisante à la fillette tout en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa partenaire cachait un côté aussi maternel. La Ziva souriante qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de la gamine pleine de vie lui manquait également. Elle avait semblé si sincèrement heureuse lorsqu'il les avait surprises toutes les deux au beau milieu de leur bataille de coussins quelques jours plus tôt.

Il se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence, ne voulant pas risquer de surprendre sa partenaire en s'approchant. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire les frais de ses réflexes de Ninja. Elle interrompit la douce berceuse et se retourna vers lui.

« Tu as une jolie voix tu sais, lui dit-il alors simplement pour briser le lourd silence qui avait envahi la pièce.

- Ma mère nous chantait constamment cette berceuse quand nous étions enfant, Tali et moi. C'est une très ancienne berceuse Yiddish, lui répondit-elle.

- Et ça veux dire quoi ? interrogea-t-il, curieux. »

La jeune israélienne s'était avancée pour aider Tony avec leur déjeuner et alors qu'elle allait répondre à sa question, elle se figea brusquement. Elle retourna en hâte vers le lit pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Tony la rejoignit dès qu'il se fut débarrassé de tout ce qui lui encombrait les mains.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu l'as entendu toi aussi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, suppliante.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose Ziva, mais je ne sais pas si… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut les doigts de la fillette se crisper sur le drap immaculé qui lequel ils reposaient. Ziva prit sa main dans la sienne et se pencha au dessus de l'enfant qui émit un faible gémissement.

« Tony, un médecin, vite… »

_**À suivre...**_


	19. Chapitre 19: Réveil

_Alors la voilà, la suite. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas été trop dure avec vous et je ne vous ai pas laissé languir trop longtemps. _

_Peyton: Merci encore pour le review et ravie de savoir que tu fais partie des fan de TIVA comme moi._

_Luciaellana: Heureuse de savoir que le dernier chapitre t'a plu. Bon signe, pas bon signe pour Samy et Ziva, je te laisse le découvrir plus bas, qui sait quelles surprise je vous réserve. (Eh oui, privilège de l'auteure!) De savoir que tu as apprécié tout particulièrement ce petit passage me fait particulièrement plaisir car je l'avais beaucoup travaillé. _

_Merci encore de me lire et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la suite._

_Bonne lecture,_  
_Lyana_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19: Réveil**

Samy avait froid, très froid et elle avait l'impression que tout son corps lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal alors qu'elle luttait pour respirer. Le bruit autour d'elle était confus : une voix réconfortante, des bruits étranges, des sonneries. La chaleur d'une main sur son front, quelqu'un touchait ses cheveux. Puis la voix s'éteignit et la présence près d'elle, la main dans ses cheveux disparut. Non, elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule. Elle essaya de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux mais son corps refusait de l'écouter. Puis elle réussit à émettre un faible son malgré le tube qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge. Elle voulait qu'on lui enlève ça, elle avait mal, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait peur.

« Tony, le médecin vite, dit la voix »

À nouveau, on avait pris sa main et on caressait ses cheveux. Samy gémit de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas que la voix s'éloigne encore un fois. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle réussit à convaincre ses doigts de lui obéir et en mobilisant toute sa concentration, elle agrippa avec toute sa volonté la main qui serrait la sienne. Bon, ce n'était pas très convaincant mais c'était un début.

« Samy, Princesse, c'est moi Ziva, ça va aller, tenta de l'apaiser la voix, alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Calme-toi chérie, je suis là, continua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Mais pourquoi ce truc dans sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Ziva ? La voix avait dit Ziva. Ziva était là, tout ce passerait bien. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux, elle devait lui dire de lui enlever ce truc. Faisant de nouveau appel à toute sa volonté, elle réussit à entrouvrir les yeux, puis à les ouvrir complètement. Éblouie par la blancheur de la pièce et la lumière froide qui y régnait, elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Lorsque le brouillard obscurcissant sa vision se fut dissipé, elle reconnu au dessus d'elle le visage couvert de larmes de la jeune agente. Son corps, semblant être sortit de sa torpeur, recommença à lui obéir et elle commença à se débattre pour s'asseoir. Elle devait se débarrasser de ce truc dans sa gorge.

« Détends-toi, Princesse. Ne te bat pas contre le tube, lui dit doucement Ziva en a maintenant fermement couchée sur le lit. Calme-toi, le médecin arrive. Ils vont te l'enlever mais tu dois te calmer. »

La petite fille hocha faiblement la tête, son visage se crispant de douleur alors qu'elle se forçait à se détendre. Le médecin fit son entrée dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit.

« Samy, je suis le docteur Watts, si tu m'entends, lève le pouce chérie. Notant le petit pouce que la fillette leva vaillamment, il continua. Je vais retirer le tube chérie, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et à trois, tousse. Si tu as bien compris, lève à nouveau le pouce. »

Lorsqu'il vit la fillette lever encore une fois le pouce, le médecin compta jusqu'à trois et lui retira le tube qui la reliait au respirateur. Il était surpris qu'elle soit non seulement réveillée, mais assez forte pour respirer par elle-même. Il posa un masque à oxygène sur son visage et l'examina rapidement. Dans son agitation, trois des points des points de sutures avaient lâchés et sa plaie saignait légèrement. Outre cela, son état était incroyablement satisfaisant, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait traversé. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout allait bien, après avoir nettoyé, suturé et bandé la blessure de la petite proprement sans que celle-ci n'émette la moindre protestation, vérifié son état de conscience et donné ses directives à Ziva et aux infirmières, il s'éclipsa.

« Zi… Ziva, laissa faiblement échappé la petite fille d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis là chérie, yiheye tov, lui répondit-elle la voix nouée par l'émotion.

- Pou..pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ça va aller ma chérie, je suis juste tellement heureuse que tu sois réveillée et que tu ailles mieux, lui répondit la jeune femme en tentant de contenir la vague de soulagement qui l'avait assaillit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'horrible type, celui qui a tiré sur Sarah, vous l'avez eu ? Je l'ai vu là-bas, il allait te tirer dessus. Puis je ne me souviens plus très bien. Tu pleurais et tu me tenais dans tes bras et… et tout est devenu noir.

- Il est mort, Princesse, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, ni à toi, ni à personne. Tu as reçu une balle dans le dos. En fait, c'est moi qui aurais été touchée si tu ne t'étais pas lancée sur moi.

- Il allait…il allait te tuer, comme pour Sara. Je ne voulais pas être toute seule, pas encore. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

- Oh, chérie…. Tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule, je te le promets, mais ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, lui répondit Ziva en la serrant délicatement contre elle. »

Tony se tenait un peu en retrait, observant la scène avec soulagement. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore sur pied, mais elle allait mieux, elle était revenu parmi eux. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il quitta la pièce sans bruits, les laissant à leur touchante retrouvaille. Il devait prévenir les autres qui se faisaient sans doute encore du mauvais sang.

* * *

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fusillade et l'état de Samy s'était grandement amélioré. Ziva ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté d'une semelle. Toute l'équipe était venue la visiter et elle avait été couverte de présents. Elle était la coqueluche du département, les infirmières ayant toutes un faible pour cette fillette qui avait vu tellement d'horreurs. Elles avaient fermé les yeux sur les confiseries introduites par Abby et Tony et les visites en dehors des heures permises.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas encore réglé. Elle était très nerveuse en présence d'étrangers et faisait d'horribles cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Seul Ziva arrivait à la calmer en lui parlant doucement en hébreu ou en lui chantant des berceuses à mi-voix. Pour arranger les choses, les services sociaux s'étaient saisis de son cas une dizaine de jous plus tôt et ce matin-là, des voix résonnaient dans le corridor du service de pédiatrie de l'hôpital.

« Je ne veux pas aller avec elle, Ziva. Tu avais promis ! cria la petite fille alors que la travailleuse sociale quittait la chambre.

- Princesse, j'ai parlé avec eux, ils vont te trouver une bonne famille, plaida Ziva d'un ton qui se voulait assurée.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'une bonne famille, j'en ai rien à faire moi ! Je veux rester avec toi, répliqua l'enfant les yeux humide, un air farouche sur le visage.

- Samy, j'ai essayé de leur parler, des les convaincre de me laisser te garder avec moi, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Je ne suis même pas américaine et mon travail…

- Lo ichpat li ! Tu as menti, tu avais promis…riposta la fillette en colère, essuyant furieusement les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Eizvi oti, vas-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir, ajouta-t-elle à travers ses sanglots avant de se retourner dos à la jeune femme. »

Ziva, combattant avec difficulté ses émotions, resta figée sur place, subissant la colère de la fillette. Elle avait essayé, vraiment. Mais quelle travailleuse sociale sensée confierait une enfant de onze ans à quelqu'un comme elle. Elle vivait seule, avait un travail dangereux et n'était même pas citoyenne de leur pays. Elle soupira et murmura dans un souffle :

« Je reviens tout à l'heure, Princesse. »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le corridor, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à être assise par terre, les genoux ramenés contre elle et la tête dans les mains.

_**À suivre...**_

**Note:**

_Lo ichpat li :_ Je m'en moque

_Eizvi oti :_ Laisse moi tranquille


	20. Chapitre 20: Se battre

_Donc, exceptionellement, je prend le temps de vous poster le chapitre ce matin du à mon absence d'hier soir, boulot oblige. Donc, encore un pas vaer sla fin, il y a en encore pour quelques chapitres vous verrez. _

_Luciellana: Merci encore une fois pour ton review, ravie que la scène entre Samy et Ziva t'aie touchée, j'ai eu du mal a trouver les mots justes pour la décrire. Pour ta suggestion, nous verrons, je te réserve encore certaines surprises..._

_Peyton: Merci encore de prendre le temps de commenter ça fait toujours autant plaisir de lire que tu apprécie ce que j'écris... Pour ce qui est de la suite des choses pour Samy et Ziva, quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes..._

_Bon alors passons aux choses sérieuses... le chapitre en tant que tel. La chanson citée à la fin est Flying without wings, de Delta Goodrem, une chanson que j'adore. Si vous voulez une traduction des paroles, demandez, ce sera un plaisir._

_Bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires._

_Lyana_

**Chapitre 20: Se battre**

C'est ainsi que Gibbs la découvrit lorsqu'il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un cheval en peluche dans une main et des sucreries dans l'autre. Il s'assied silencieusement aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il attendit un moment qu'elle brise le silence, mais réalisant qu'elle n'allait vraisemblablement pas le faire de sitôt, il commença :

« Hey, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour réfléchir.

- Ça me va très bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Ziva, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?

- Elle me déteste, Gibbs, et elle a bien raison, laissa-t-elle tomber

- Les services sociaux ? interrogea Gibbs doucement.

- Oui, ils vont l'emmener dans une famille d'ici la fin de la semaine, lorsqu'elle aura son congé. Ils ont refusé de seulement considérer de la laisser venir avec moi.

- Et tu baisses les bras ? Comme ça, sans rien tenter de plus ? questionna-t-il en tentant de capter le regard de sa jeune subordonnée.

- Comment ça je baisse les bras ? Que veux tu que je fasse de plus. Je les ai rencontrés, ils ont refusé ma candidature, fin de l'histoire.

- La Ziva que je connais n'aurait pas renoncé si facilement. Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas menacé personne pour arriver à tes fin, souligna-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien faire, Gibbs, je ne suis même pas américaine, je suis Officier du Mossad et chaque jour au boulot je risque de me faire tuer, répliqua sans conviction la jeune femme.

- Tu veux mon avis, ce ne sont que des excuses. Si tu désirais vraiment qu'elle reste avec toi, rien ni personne, surtout pas une assistante sociale, ne pourrait t'en empêcher. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les moyens que tu pourrais trouver pour y arriver. Alors, de quoi tu as peur ? lui dit-il, plongeant finalement son regard bleu acier dans les yeux sombres de la jeune israélienne.

Il fut surpris par ce qu'il y découvrit. L'insécurité, le doute, la tristesse et la douleur qu'il pouvait y lire le bouleversèrent profondément. La jeune femme était vraisemblablement aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur déchirant.

- Hey, Ziva, si tu me disais vraiment ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle mérite une vraie famille, Gibbs. Je…je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, murmura-t-elle finalement.

- Écoute-moi bien, commença-t-il alors, je vous ai bien vu ensemble depuis que tu l'as découvert, ce jour-là, dans la chambre. Vous avez développé un lien exceptionnel, elle te fait confiance et elle se sent en sécurité avec toi. Tu pourras lui apporter plus que n'importe quelle famille, vous avez beaucoup en commun. Elle partage ta culture, ta langue et tu es l'une des seules personnes qui peut te représenter ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce qu'elle a traversé.

- Tu sais, je la regarde et je revois Tali au même âge. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir être là pour elle, la protéger et m'assurer qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à faire face aux horreurs que ce monde peut réserver, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. J'ai échouée beaucoup trop souvent. La prendre avec moi Gibbs, c'est être responsable d'elle et veiller sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Comment je peux faire ça alors que je n'ai pas su être là pour ma propre famille ?

- Ziva, ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur est terrible, mais c'est du passé. Pour ton frère, ce n'était pas ta faute. Ne laisse pas tes démons t'empêcher d'avancer et de donner un avenir à Samy. Elle a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin d'elle et au fond, tu sais très bien que quoi que tu en dises, tu te sens déjà plus que responsable d'elle. Bats-toi pour ça, pour elle, pour toi et pour votre avenir ensemble.

- Je…hésita-t-elle un moment avant de poursuivre en soupirant, tu as raison, Gibbs. Je suis simplement terrorisée à l'idée de la perdre à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai certaines choses à régler. Merci Gibbs, ajouta-t-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Sans problème, lui répondit-il, serrant sa main dans la sienne

L'ex-marine, hocha simplement la tête en souriant et l'aida à se relever. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite chambre, il se retourna et aperçut la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours appuyée contre le mur. Il rebroussa chemin et lui asséna un claque bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne. Devant l'air stupéfait de sa subordonnée, il expliqua simplement :

« Pour être encore là… file ! Je croyais que tu devais régler cette histoire. »

La jeune israélienne éclata de rire avant de filer et Gibbs s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Samy.

* * *

La directrice était au téléphone avec le directeur du FBI, tentant d'éviter une guerre ouverte entre les deux agences suite à l'attitude tout sauf diplomate de son meilleur agent lors de leur coopération, ou plutôt non-coopération, sur une affaire à la juridiction nébuleuse un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Le fait que l'équipe de Gibbs avait réussi à boucler l'affaire en moins de trois jours alors que les fédéraux étaient dessus depuis plusieurs mois avait un peu irrité le Directeur Mueller. Elle fut interrompue par des coups donnés à sa porte et elle crut entendre les protestations de Cynthia qui tentait de faire comprendre à qui que ce soit derrière la porte qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle s'excusa auprès de Mueller et alors qu'elle déposait le combiné, elle aperçut la jeune israélienne qui venait de passer la tête par la porte entrouverte. Elle se leva et contourna son bureau en faisant signe à la jeune femme d'approcher. Notant son visage préoccupé, elle se dirigea vers le sofa de l'autre côté de la pièce et lui indiqua la place libre près d'elle.

« Tu sais, Gibbs a une mauvaise influence sur vous tous, cette pauvre Cynthia va finir par prendre personnel le fait que personne ne l'écoute jamais, commença-t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis désolée, Jenny, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander et ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit simplement la directrice.

- Tu te rappelles, lorsque je suis arrivée d'Israël il y a quelques mois, je t'ai dit qu'on était quitte pour le Caire, puisque tu m'avais rendu un énorme service en m'aidant à m'éloigner du Mossad pour un temps et tu m'as répondu que tu étais loin d'avoir remboursé ta dette ?

- Je me souviens oui, répondit la rouquine en invitant la jeune israélienne à poursuivre.

- Je ne pensais jamais te réclamer autre chose, mais je crois que si tu peux m'aider pour ça, on va définitivement être quitte.

- Ziva, tu veux bien aller droit au but, je t'ai connu plus directe…

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à adopter Samy, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber.

- Quoi ?

- Les services sociaux ne m'octroieront pas la garde, pas si je me contente de suivre le processus habituel, mais je ne les laisserai pas nous séparer. Je ne la perdrai pas elle aussi et je lui ai promis qu'on resterait ensemble. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir rester avec elle, mais j'aimerais bien éviter d'avoir à en arriver à quelque chose de trop extrême comme… tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir.

- Non en effet, je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, j'ai certainement quelques personnes qui me doivent une faveur qui pourraient m'aider.

- Jenny, je crois que même le Président doit te devoir quelque chose, lui répondit Ziva, amusée.

- En fait…si, alors je crois que je vais pouvoir t'arranger ça, mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps.

- Ils vont l'emmener d'ici deux jours, en fait elle peut avoir son congé n'importe quand maintenant, cela dépend seulement du médecin.

- Alors file d'ici, j'ai des coups de fil à passer.

- Merci, Jen, merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien Ziva, après ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses.

Sur ce, la jeune Israélienne s'éclipsa.

* * *

_So, impossible as it may seem _

_You've got to fight for every dream _

_Cos who's to know which one you let go _

_Would have made you complete_

* * *

**_À suivre..._**


	21. Chapitre 21: Complications

__

Voici la suite, désolée de l'attente, semaine occupée...

_Merci pour vos commentaires,_

_Peyton: Ce fut un plaisir de satisfaire ta curiosité. Ravie que le chapitre t'aie plu...._

_Bonne lecture,  
Lyana_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21: Complications**

Gibbs entra dans la petite chambre et se heurta à une Samy d'humeur massacrante. Il s'en doutait, vue la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ziva. Il prit place sur le bord du lit, déposa les sucreries sur la table de nuit et se pencha au dessus de la fillette pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Celle-ci n'eût aucune réaction et ferma les yeux, déterminée à ignorer son visiteur. Ce dernier soupira et posa la peluche près d'elle.

« Je l'ai retrouvé hier dans une boîte dans le sous-sol, commença-t-il d'une voix très douce et indiquant d'un mouvement le petit cheval. »

Samy jeta un regard curieux au petit animal tout doux posé contre son bras. Il était adorable, un petit cheval brun avec un étoile blanche sur le front et une crinière noire ébouriffée qui lui donnait un air espiègle. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le regarda longuement. Il était en parfait état, mais n'avait pas l'air d'une peluche neuve, il était un peu comme Doubby. Son pelage était encore très doux, même s'il semblait un peu usé par endroit. Elle se rappelait comment Sarah avait trimbalé Doubby partout avec elle et combien elle en prenait soin. Ce petit cheval avait une histoire, comme l'ourson de Sarah. Curieuse elle leva les yeux vers Gibbs et lui demanda finalement, sortant de son mutisme :

« Il était à qui ?

- À une petite fille que j'aimais beaucoup, fit-il simplement.

- La petite fille des photos ?

- Quelles photos ?

- Dans la boîte « Strawberry Shortcake », je ne voulais pas fouiner, mais je suis tombée dessus en cherchant de quoi dessiner l'autre jour. C'était sa maman avec elle, hein ?

- Oui, c'était ma petite fille Kelly et sa maman, lui répondit l'ex-marine, masquant à peine son émotion. »

Le geste que posa la fillette ensuite prit Gibbs par surprise. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'ajouter :

" Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un papa comme toi. Celui qui leur a fait ça, j'espère qu'il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. Sur l'article de journal, il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Ce n'est pas juste. »

Il resta un moment silencieux, puis comprit que la petite avait du tomber sur les articles de journaux parus à l'époque relatant le drame. Elle était futée, elle avait fait la connexion.

" Non ce n'est pas juste, mais il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, pas plus que ceux qui t'on arraché Sarah, lui répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont ensemble, au ciel ? interrogea-t-elle alors. Je veux dire, Kelly et Sarah ? Parce que même si Sarah retrouve Papa et sa Maman, elle n'aura personne pour jouer et elle a toujours été timide.

- Je suis certain que Kelly va veiller sur elle, comme tu le faisais.

- Hmmm, je crois aussi. En échange, je vais prendre soin de… comment il s'appelle ? demanda la fillette en désignant la peluche.

- Butterscotch.

- C'est un joli nom pour un cheval. J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux. Il y en avait tout un troupeau sauvage dans les collines près de la maison, là-bas en Israël. Ils étaient tellement beaux, libres et fiers. Papa disait que l'esprit d'un cheval sauvage ne pouvait pas être dompté. Ceux qui capturent les cheveux sauvages le savent. Certains se laissent apprivoiser, parfois monter, mais en lui, le cheval qui a connu les grands espace et la liberté ne devient jamais vraiment un vrai cheval domestique, il reste toujours en lui quelque chose de différent. Papa m'avait promis de m'apprendre à monter un jour, mais il n'en a jamais eu le temps.

- Je t'apprendrai, si tu en as toujours envie, répondit Gibbs, se remémorant certains de ses plus beaux souvenirs.»

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du médecin qui examina Samy, nota quelques informations sur le dossier qu'il tenait à la main et il sortit. Gibbs resta auprès de Samy un moment, jusqu'à ce que son portable ne sonne. Il devait se rendre sur une scène de crime au plus vite. Il embrassa la petite fille sur le front, lui promettant de repasser dans la soirée. Elle semblait moins énervée que lorsqu'il était arrivé, mais à la façon dont elle serrait contre elle le petit cheval en peluche et dont elle jouait nerveusement dans sa crinière, il pouvait dire qu'elle était toujours tourmentée par quelque chose. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Ziva repasse rapidement. Il la serra contre lui une dernière fois, l'assurant que la jeune israélienne passerait la voir bientôt et qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule longtemps. La vague de tristesse qui apparut dans le regard de la fillette à l'évocation de la jeune femme n'échappa pas à l'agent observateur qu'était Gibbs. Il regarda la petite fille dans les yeux et lui dit doucement :

« Tu sais, elle t'aime beaucoup, ne doute jamais de cela. Repose-toi et ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas te laisser tomber. »

La petite hocha lentement la tête et l'ex-marine quitta l'hôpital.

* * *

Ziva arriva à l'hôpital au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle se pressait vers la chambre de la fillette, impatiente de la voir. Elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour revenir et elle espérait que Samy ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle était passée cherchez quelques unes de ses affaires car comme l'affaire Knowles était maintenant classée, la maison de son père adoptif n'était plus une scène de crime et la jeune israélienne y avait eu facilement accès. Elle lui avait rapporté certaines choses que la fillette avait mentionnées plus tôt dans la semaine ainsi que des vêtements pour qu'elle puisse finalement quitter le pyjama que Ziva lui avait acheté quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait aussi pris le temps d'aller courir après sa conversation avec Jenny. Elle avait eu besoin de s'éclaircir les idées et de se préparer pour la conversation qu'elle devrait avoir avec Samy. Après une bonne douche, elle avait cuisiné quelque chose pour elle et la petite fille avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la petite chambre au bout du corridor de l'aile pédiatrique, Ziva resta un instant interdite. Elle fixa quelques instants le petit lit parfaitement fait. La pièce était immaculée, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais occupée. Une vague d'angoisse l'assaillit et elle se dirigea en courant vers le poste de garde. Elle interrogea alors l'infirmière assise derrière le comptoir d'une voix pressante:

« Samy Knowles, où est-elle ?

- Elle a obtenu son congé il y a environ deux heures, lui répondit l'infirmière sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où est-elle, répéta la jeune israélienne d'un ton où pointait la colère.

- Ça ne me regarde pas, répliqua la femme, levant cette fois la tête vers son interlocutrice. Une assistante sociale l'a emmenée. Où ? Je n'en sais rien et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

De rage, la jeune femme frappa sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter l'infirmière, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle devait retrouver la petite, il le fallait.

« Mademoiselle, interpella alors un voix derrière elle, Mademoiselle ! »

La jeune femme stoppa et se retourna vers celle qui l'avait appelée.

« Mademoiselle, continua une jeune infirmière qui l'avait finalement rattrapée, je ne sais pas exactement où ils l'ont emmenée, mais ils ont parlé d'un foyer de groupe pour un certain temps.

- Vous avez vu qui l'a emmené ?

- Oui, c'est la même femme qui est venue plus tôt ce matin. Elle a attendu que l'autre homme soit parti et dès qu'elle a vu le médecin, elle a réglé les papiers et elle l'a emmenée. Et tenez, j'oubliais, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant l'ours en peluche, elle l'a fait tombé en partant.

- Merci, fit simplement Ziva en prenant l'ourson. »

Serrant la peluche contre elle, elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle devait parler aux services sociaux. Samy ne pouvait pas aller en foyer de groupe, pas avec ses cauchemars et tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle avait besoin de calme et de stabilité pour guérir complètement. Merde, mais à quoi ces idiots ont pensé ? ragea-t-elle en tentant de sortir son portable de sa poche.

* * *

Tony glissa le film dans le lecteur avant de rejoindre sa partenaire sur le sofa. Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il s'était empressé de la rejoindre chez elle. Les services sociaux avait refusés qu'elle Samy ou puisse lui seulement lui parler. Ils avaient invoqué qu'il serait mieux pour son adaptation au foyer si elle n'avait pas de contact avec elle pour quelques jours. Selon eux, c'était la politique habituelle. Lorsque Tony était arrivé chez la jeune femme plus tôt ce soir-là, il l'avait trouvé dans un état d'énervement qui lui ressemblait peu. Elle, qui était habituellement si calme et qui contrôlait toujours ses émotions, semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère. Le jeune italien avait tenté tant bien que mal de la calmer et, à son plus grand étonnement, s'en était sorti sans aucun dommage. Il lui avait préparé à diner et l'avait tellement enquiquiné pour qu'elle mange qu'elle avait finalement avalé la moitié de son assiette. Ensuite il lui avait fait couler un bain et l'avait poussée dans la salle de bain, l'enfermant là et lui disant de prendre au moins une demi-heure pour relaxer. Elle en avait besoin. Finalement, ils en étaient là, devant L'ennemi aux portes, un bol de pop-corn devant eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune israélienne sursauta, réveillée par la sonnerie insistante du téléphone. En moins de deux, elle attrapa le combiné sur la table basse. Se faisant, elle poussa involontairement son partenaire qui dormait appuyé contre elle et il se retrouva par terre. Le jeune homme grogna en se frottant les yeux et promena un regard désorienté autour de lui. Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme devant cette scène plutôt comique s'évanouit aux premiers mots de son interlocuteur.

« Merde ! Mais comment avez-vous pu ! Vous étiez supposés veiller sur elle. J'arrive tout de suite. »

Sur ce elle raccrocha, prit son sac et son arme, avant de quitter l'appartement, poursuivie par un Tony plus que confus.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	22. Chapitre 22: Confrontation et manigance

_Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Petite précision, ce chapitre se passe plus ou moins simultanément avec le précédent... Simplement d'une autre perspective. _

_Luciaellana: Yup, parfois le système à ses failles et malheureusement souvent quelqu'un en fait les frais... dans ce cas présent, voyons comment le tout va évoluer! Tu as raison sur un point, Gibbs va veiller sur elle... Pour la fin du chapitre, la Tiva irréductible en moi à definitivement du mal à s'empêcher de glisser des petits passages du genre dans ce que j'écris! Pour la fin... tu verras, mais pas dans ce chapitre!_

_Peyton: Merci du review, la réponse à tes suppositions, pas dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt... Merci de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis, c'est très apprécié, heureuse de savoir que la discussion entre Samy et Gibbs t'a plu, j'ai eu bien du mal à la rendre crédible._

_Bon passons au vif du sujet...la suite!_

_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22: Confrontations et manigances**

Samy était étendue sur un petit lit dans une chambre impersonnelle aux murs d'un beige terne. Elle détestait déjà cet endroit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la petite pièce vers l'autre fille avec qui elle la partageait. Shelby était plus âgée qu'elle, elle avait 14 ans, de longs cheveux roux et des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Son visage pâle affichait presque constamment un air dur, du moins, depuis que la petite fille avait fait sa connaissance. Elle était ici depuis un moment à en jugé par la quantité d'objets hétéroclites qui encombrait sa moitié de la chambre et une partie de celle de Samy. L'adolescente lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle et que sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue et cela, dès leur rencontre. Elle se retourna vers le mur et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier cette journée horrible.

Plus tôt ce jour là, l'assistante sociale était revenue la chercher à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait tendu des vêtements trop grands pour elle et lui avait dit de se changer, elle quittait l'hôpital. La femme n'avait eu que faire des protestations de la fillette et lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Ziva, elle lui avait répondu d'un ton dur :

« Croyais-tu sérieusement qu'elle allait s'occuper de toi ? Dépêche-toi maintenant. »

Sous le choc des paroles sèches de cette femme, la petite avait obtempéré. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Ziva l'emmènerait avec elle. Elle avait certainement assez de problème comme ça et elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle rappelait à la jeune femme des souvenirs qui la rendaient triste. Samy avait suivi cette dame qu'elle connaissait à peine et celle-ci l'avait conduite ici. Un foyer de groupe, qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être au milieu de dizaines d'autres enfants, avec des adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'était rendu à la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée et avait dessiné jusqu'à l'heure du repas. La petite fille avait à peine touché à son poulet et avait fait un heureux lorsqu'elle l'avait discrètement filé au petit garçon assis près d'elle qui avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier, pour sa part. Elle était retournée à sa chambre et un éducateur lui avait présenté Shelby. L'adolescente lui avait réservé un accueil plutôt froid. Dès qu'elles avaient été seule toute les deux, la doyenne des lieux s'était avancée vers sa cadette et avait clairement exposé l'état des choses.

« Tu sais, gamine, j'ai pas l'intention de devenir ta copine. Ici, c'est chacun pour soi. Tu me fiche la paix et je ferai pareil. Tu m'embêtes et je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure. Compris ? avait-elle lancé d'un ton ou pointait la menace.

- Compris, avait simplement acquiescé Samy, retraitant vers son lit et s'allongeant, prévoyant dessiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sommeil.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Le bébé dessine, fit la plus âgée d'un ton moqueur se saisissant du carnet de dessins de la fillette.

- Hey ! Rends le moi ! s'exclama cette dernière. Je ne t'ai rien fait alors fiche-moi la paix, protesta-t-elle vainement. »

Tenant le carnet hors de portée de Samy, l'adolescente commença à le feuilleter. Elle fut impressionnée malgré elle du talent de la fillette et de la sensibilité de ses dessins. Malgré tout, sa colère contre cet endroit et les éducateurs, qui encore une fois lui imposaient une nouvelle compagne de chambre qui finirait par partir, comme toutes les autres, l'emporta sur le reste. Elle regarda Samy dans les yeux avant de déchirer son calepin et de le lancer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Pas mal, pour un bébé, laissa-t-elle tomber de son ton supérieur avant de s'étendre sur son lit pour écouter de la musique à tue-tête avec le lecteur CD portable qu'elle avait chipé à cet arrogant de Tommy Baxter un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. »

Samy essayait donc d'ignorer sa compagne de chambre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, cherchant le sommeil, serrant Butterscotch contre son cœur. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, après avoir pleuré jusqu'à en être épuisée.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la directrice devait se rendre à un diner officiel. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans la glace, réajusta sa coiffure et se rendit à sa voiture où l'attendait son chauffeur. Elle fouilla dans son sac-à-main et satisfaite, posa les yeux sur ce qui lui permettrait de mettre son plan à exécution un peu plus tard ce soir-là. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à féliciter Abby.

Assise en compagnie du Sénateur Webb et de sa femme, ainsi qu'au côté de quelques autres membres influent du cabinet du Président, la directrice tentait de rester concentrée sur la discussion en cours qui avait pris une tournure politique très ennuyante. Remarquant l'air distrait de la rouquine, Madame Webb demanda gentiment :

« Directrice Sheppard, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Voyant là la parfaite opportunité de mettre son plan en action elle répondit simplement :

« Veuillez m'excuser, je suis plutôt préoccupée en ce moment.

- Et pourquoi cela, si ce n'est pas indiscret, s'enquit la femme du Sénateur.

- Je m'en fais beaucoup pour elles, répondit la directrice en sortant de son sac-à-main une photo, prise quelques jours plus tôt par la laborantine, sur laquelle on pouvait voir sa jeune amie israélienne souriant d'un air complice à la petite Samy.

- Elles sont adorables, mais pourquoi êtes-vous inquiète pour elles, elles semblent parfaitement heureuses ? interrogea Madame Webb après avoir jeté un œil à la photo.

- Elles sont parfaitement heureuses ensemble, mais malheureusement, elles ont été séparées. Vous voyez, la jeune femme sur cette photo est l'un des meilleurs éléments de mon agence, une amie très chère et une personne formidable, mais les services sociaux la jugent incapable de prendre soin de cette enfant. »

La rouquine relata alors avec beaucoup d'émotion l'histoire de la petite fille et de Ziva et comme elle l'avait prévu, la femme du Sénateur Webb se retourna vers son mari, l'air complètement indignée et s'écria :

« Mais chéri, c'est horrible, tu dois faire quelque chose. »

En voyant le regard vaincu du Sénateur devant l'air entêté de sa femme, Jenny Sheppard ne put retenir un demi-sourire qui n'échappa pas à Webb qui lui lança un regard courroucé. Il venait de se faire piéger de main de maître et la directrice, comme toujours, avait atteint son but. Elle sourit avec tendresse en posant les yeux sur la photo, bientôt elles seraient ensemble, le Sénateur y veillerait, pour le bien de son couple.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	23. Chapitre 23: Une alliée inattendue

_Bon alors, sans plus vous faire attendre, la suite, et avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. He oui, bientôt la fin, bientôt les réponses à vos questions...J'espère que vous allez apprécier et merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter._

_Peyton: Ravie que la petite manigance de la directrice t'aie plu! Pour Ziva et Samy, bientôt réponse à ta question...Pour l'instant, Ziva est furieuse... devine qui écopera?_

_Enfin, voici la suite_  
_Bonne lecture_  
_Lyana_

* * *

**Chap****itre 23: Une alliée inattendue**

L'attention de Shelby fut attirée, quelques heures plus tard, par sa compagne de chambre qui se débattait dans son lit, gémissant et prononçant des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Elle fut touchée par l'air de pure terreur peint sur le visage de la petite fille et se rappela à quel point, elle aussi, avait été effrayée à son arrivée dans le système. Comme elle, Samy n'allait surement pas trouver une famille de sitôt, elles étaient toutes les deux trop âgées. Les familles voulaient des bébés, pas des fillettes de 11 ans avec des cauchemars ou des ados rebelles de 14 ans avec des problèmes d'agressivité. Soupirant, elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers Samy, qui semblait toujours plongée dans son cauchemar. Perplexe devant ce que marmonnait la petite fille, elle se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle atterrisse ici. Dans son agitation, le haut de son pyjama s'était relevé, laissant voir les cicatrices qui striaient son dos ainsi que le bas d'un bandage plus récent.

L'adolescente pris place près de la petite fille qui semblait terriblement vulnérable dans son sommeil agité. Elle la secoua, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'insistance lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'obtenait aucun résultat.

« Hey, gamine, réveille-toi ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton incertain. Hey, gamine… réveille-toi, c'est qu'un cauchemar, continua-t-elle plus fort en secouant la secouant fermement. »

Samy sursauta brusquement et se retrouva adossé au mur en moins de deux, les genoux remontés contre elle, le visage couvert de larmes et les yeux remplis de terreur.

« Hey, gamine, c'était un sacré cauchemar que tu semble avoir fait là, commença Shelby, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle changea de stratégie. Elle ramassa le petit cheval que Samy avait pousser sur le sol en se débattant et le lui tendit en disant :

« Tiens, tu l'as fait tomber. Il est chouette, pour une peluche.

- Merci, murmura simplement la petite fille en attrapant vivement Butterscotch, incertaine de la réaction qu'allait avoir Shelby.

- Tu veux que je regarde ton bandage, tu t'es pas mal agitée, il avait l'air un peu décollé. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de Samy, elle se leva, entrainant la fillette vers son lit. Elle fouilla un moment dans les tiroirs encombrés de sa commode, en retirant de l'adhésif à pansement, des compresses stériles, du désinfectant et des ciseaux. Voyant le regard interloqué de la petite fille, elle sourit.

« J'ai ce qu'ils appellent ici un problème de contrôle d'agressivité, donc j'en ai souvent besoin, dit-elle d'un ton léger en faisant signe à la petite de s'étendre sur le ventre. »

Devant l'hésitation de celle-ci, elle ajouta :

«T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, je ne te ferai pas mal.

- D'accord, répondit doucement Samy, avant de s'allonger.

- Je suis désolée pour ton carnet. Je dois en avoir un ou deux quelque part. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop abimé les dessins, ils étaient vraiment bien.

- Merci, je… je ne crois pas, il s'est déchiré le long de la spirale retenant les feuilles, les dessins sont presque tous intacts, tous sauf celui de Ziva.

- Je n'aurais pas du passer ma colère sur toi, je suis navrée.

- Bah, ça va. Ce n'est pas la première fois, laissa simplement tomber la petite fille en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée, mais c'est une sacrée cicatrice que tu vas avoir là ! s'exclama Shelby en soulevant le bandage recouvrant la plaie en voie de cicatrisation de la fillette.

- J'ai reçu une balle.

- Quoi ?

- On m'a tiré dessus, deux fois en fait, lui répondit la petite fille d'un ton neutre. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital hier et ils m'ont emmenée ici.

- Pourquoi ? Qui pouvait bien pouvoir tirer sur une gamine ? demanda Shelby, curieuse, en continuant de s'affairer sur le pansement de la petite fille.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, lui répondit-elle, tout en déposant l'adhésif, sa tâche achevée. »

Les deux enfants prirent place côte-à-côte et Shelby tendit à Samy un biscuit au chocolat, tiré d'une boite qu'elle venait de sortir de sous une pile de cahiers. La petite commença son histoire sous le regard attentif de son aînée, lui parlant de Sarah, de Ted, du meurtre de sa petite sœur et de comment Ziva avait été là pour elle, jusqu'à peu de temps auparavant. Elle lui relata son séjour à l'hôpital et lui fit part de son désir de quitter le foyer. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé son récit, Shelby la regarda intensément un moment avant de lui dire doucement :

« Tu as du cran, pour une gamine. Tu veux vraiment sortir d'ici, hein ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment, ils nous surveillent constamment.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il va falloir que tu fasses ce que je dis, que tu coures le plus vite que tu peux en sortant d'ici et qu'ils ne te rattrapent pas, sinon je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'aider.

- Je peux le faire.

- Alors prépare ton sac et laisse faire le maître.

- Merci, Shelby. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Samy avait rassemblé ses affaires dans son sac-à-dos, avait enfilé un jean et un pull que Shelby lui avait donnés et elle attendait, couchée sous les couvertures. C'est alors que Shelby se mit à hurler et comme prévu, le personnel de nuit rappliqua en vitesse. Alors que toute l'attention était tournée vers sa camarade de chambre, Samy attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte menant à la cour arrière, qui était la seule à ne pas être verrouillée de l'intérieur la nuit, pour des raisons de sécurité en cas d'incendie. Elle était située juste à côté du bureau des éducateurs de garde mais, à cet instant précis, il était désert, grâce à sa camarade très convaincante. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle repéra rapidement le grand arbre dont lui avait parlé l'adolescente, elle s'empressa d'y grimper et sauta par-dessus la clôture, se réceptionnant parfaitement sur le tapis d'herbe moelleux de l'autre côté. Elle se mit alors à courir sans se retourner, remerciant de tout son cœur Shelby pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle.

* * *

Ziva avait téléphoné à Jenny sur le chemin du foyer et celle-ci avait contacté toute l'équipe. La jeune israélienne fut la première arrivée, en compagnie de Tony qui était maintenant tout à fait réveillé après ce trajet de voiture riche en émotions. Elle fit irruption dans l'établissement et chercha tout de suite des yeux un responsable. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'assistante sociale qui devait s'occuper du cas le la petite fille et elle explosa.

« Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous l'avez emmené sans lui laisser la chance de parler à personne de ceux qui se sont occupé d'elle ces dernières semaines, vous n'avez rien demandé sur son état psychologique et de tous les endroits possible vous l'avez emmenée ici ! Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, vous l'avez laissé toute seule dans un endroit inconnu, mais à quoi avez-vous pensé ? »

Pendant sa tirade, la jeune israélienne avait un air menaçant sur le visage et s'était dangereusement rapprochée de la femme qui semblait plus que mal à l'aise. Les éclats de voix attirèrent les autres éducateurs et le directeur de l'endroit qui avait été appelé un peu plus tôt. Plusieurs des jeunes pensionnaires du centre, tirés du lit par la commotion, assistaient également à la scène. Tony avait retenu sa partenaire qui semblait sur le point de se jeter sur la pauvre assistante sociale qui ne faisait visiblement pas le poids devant l'Officier du Mossad enragée. Alors que le directeur du foyer allait prendre la parole pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Gibbs et Jenny, qui était suivit de près par McGee. La directrice nota l'état d'énervement de la jeune israélienne et pour éviter qu'elle ne ruine toutes ses chances d'obtenir la garde le la petite en tuant quelqu'un, elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras avant de prendre la parole.

« Directeur Johnson, j'imagine que vous avez une explication à nous fournir sur ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que vous perdiez de vue une gamine de 11 ans qu'on venait à peine de vous confier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Madame, veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne crois pas vous devoir d'explications. Cette situation est regrettable, mais nous y remédieront rapidement. Cela ne concerne pas votre agence. La seule raison pour laquelle Mademoiselle David à été contactée c'est afin qu'elle nous dise si elle avait vu la fillette ou si elle avait une idée où elle pouvait être.

- Directeur, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que cela concerne le NCIS autant que vous sinon plus car on parle ici d'une enfant sous la garde de l'un de ses agents. En effet, les formalités seront complétées d'ici demain et Samy Knowles repartira avec Mademoiselle David. De plus, après avoir vu la façon dont vous vous êtes acquitté de votre responsabilité envers cette petite fille, un inspecteur viendra visiter votre établissement et interrogera les enfants afin de s'assurer de leur bien-être. Maintenant, laissez-nous faire notre travail, termina-t-elle d'un ton cassant en jetant à l'homme en face d'elle un regard glacial. »

Elle se retourna vers Gibbs et lui lança :

« Cette affaire est du ressort de votre équipe, Agent Gibbs. Retrouvez-là.

- McGee, prend une équipe avec toi et quadrille la zone. Jenny, rends-toi chez moi, peut-être qu'elle va tenter de s'y rendre, je te rejoins aussitôt que j'ai terminé ici. Ziva, rentre chez toi avec Tony, elle essaiera peut-être de te contacter. Je vais interroger les enfants. Je veux un rapport dans une heure.

- Gibbs, fit alors Ziva. Je crois que je sais où elle est. Tony n'a qu'à se rendre chez moi, je le rejoindrai si j'ai tort.

- C'est d'accord, tout le monde au travail. »

Sur ce, tout le monde se mit au travail et Gibbs se dirigea vers Shelby afin de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	24. Chapitre 24: Everybody's looking for

_La voici, la fin de cette longue histoire. Plus de 40 000 mots, près de 70 pages... Voici donc le point final, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me fassiez part de votre opinion sur cette histoire. J'envisage peut-être d'écrire une suite, ou du moins une autre fic mettant en scène certains des personnages originaux créés dans cette histoire. Ce projet ne verra le jour que si l'intérêt est là de votre part par contre. Donc votre avis compte beaucoup._

_Luciaellana, Peyton: Merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires tout au long de la publication de cette fiction, ce fut grandement apprécié. En espérant que la suite vous plaise._

_Les extraits musicaux insérés dans ce chapitre sont, pour les 3 premiers, tiré de la chanson **No Love**, de **Simple Plan** et pour le reste, de la chanson **Flying Without Wings **de **Westlife** (personnellement, je préfère la version avec Delta Goodrem et Westlife...pour ceux que ça intéresse.) Pour ceux qui voudraient la traduction, demandez et vous recevrez. _

_Alors allons-y, la suite...  
Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

**Chapitre 24: Everybody's looking for that something...**

_***_

_Broken down like a mirrow smashes to pieces. _

_You learned the hard way _

_to shut your mouth and smile. _

_If these walls could talk, _

_they would have so much to say. _

_Cause every time you fight, _

_the scars are gonna heal. _

_But they're never gonna go away_

_***_

Au foyer, Gibbs avait suivit Shelby jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait brièvement partagée avec Samy. L'adolescente semblait renfermée sur elle-même et visiblement peu encline à discuter. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, toisant d'un air de défi l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda l'Agent spécial.

- Je ne vois pas ce que mon avis peut bien vous faire, vous allez entrer de toute façon, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Non, si tu refuse de me laisser entrer, je n'entrerai pas, mais je vais attendre que tu sortes, parce qu'il faut que je te parle.

- Alors je ne sortirai pas, bonne nuit.

- J'attendrai, je suis patient… »

Voyant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, que l'Agent à sa porte n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de partir de sitôt, la jeune fille soupira.

« Bon, entrez qu'on en finisse, lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif. »

Gibbs entra dans la pièce et prit place sur le lit à l'opposé de celui de l'adolescente.

« Je suis l'Agent spécial Gibbs, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

- Rien de particulier, lui répondit-elle un air buté sur le visage, notant quand même le nom familier de l'homme.

- Écoute, je me doute que tu n'as aucune envie de discuter avec moi, mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé ou si tu sais où la petite Samy a pu aller.

- Pourquoi je le saurais, c'est pas comme si on était copines.

- Shelby, Samy est une petite fille très intelligente et elle a réussi à traverser des choses que même des adultes auraient redoutées, mais elle n'a pas pu s'éclipser d'ici sans aide et je sais que tu l'as aidé, lui dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. »

Shelby dévisagea l'homme devant elle un moment. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi son nom lui était familier, Samy lui avait parlé de lui. Selon elle, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant il allait lui en falloir plus que ça pour qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit. La petite fille voulait filer, elle lui avait promis de l'aider et elle tiendrait sa promesse. Elle n'allait pas la balancer sans raison et à quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle décida alors de confronter l'homme devant elle, elle voulait savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

« Peut-être que je l'ai aidé, ou pas, mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? C'est pas comme si les gens faisaient attention à ce qui se passe ici habituellement. La gamine, c'était une gamine comme moi, une dont personne ne veut. Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée ici sinon. Alors pourquoi faire un plat du fait qu'elle soit partie ? »

Les paroles de la jeune fille secouèrent l'ex-marine. Comment une enfant pouvait-elle en venir à penser une telle chose. Il s'assied sur le lit, à une bonne distance de l'adolescente et la regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer :

« Ça me regarde, parce que j'ai fait une promesse à cette enfant, je lui ai promis de ne pas la laisser tomber et j'ai fait une promesse à l'un de mes agents, je lui ai promis qu'elle ne perdrait pas cette petite fille, alors oui, cette histoire me regarde, car j'entends bien tenir mes promesse.

- Ce serait bien une première, un adulte qui tient ses promesses, marmona Shelby, tentant de détourner son regards des yeux bleus aciers qui la scrutait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as amené ici, ni ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu perdes à ce point confiance en ceux qui sont supposés veiller sur toi, mais je t'assure que j'entends bien faire ce qui est le mieux pour Samy et pour ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Elle mérite d'être heureuse, c'est une gamine plutôt cool et elle a vécu des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais du vivre. L'agent à qui vous avez fait l'autre promesse, c'est Ziva ?

- Oui, c'est elle, répondit Gibbs.

- Elle va prendre Samy avec elle ?

- Si on la retrouve, c'est ce qui va arriver. Elle tient beaucoup à elle.

- J'avais cru remarquer, à la façon dont elle a hurlé sur la harpie. Il était temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place. Elle est horrible avec tous les enfants, j'ai l'impression qu'elle déteste son travail.

- Ziva peut être très convaincante quand elle est en colère, remarqua l'Agent spécial en souriant.

- Si vous promettez qu'elle n'aura pas d'ennuis, je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, sinon vous pouvez partir.

- Tout ce qu'elle risque, c'est un sermon sur les risques de se balader seule dehors en pleine nuit, rien de plus, l'assura-t-il, comprenant à sa méfiance que pour elle, les ennuis impliquaient souvent quelque chose de plus douloureux qu'un sermon.

- Je l'ai aidé, j'ai simulé une attaque de panique pour distraire Jamie et Mark et elle a filée pendant ce temps. Je lui ai expliqué comment s'enfuir en utilisant le grand arbre dans la cour arrière. En grimpant quelques branches, on peut facilement passer par-dessus la clôture.

- Elle t'a dit où elle voulait aller.

- Pas vraiment, répondit vaguement l'adolescente.

- Shelby, répliqua Gibbs avec fermeté.

- Elle n'a rien dit sur où elle allait après, mais elle à parler d'aller voir Sarah. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Se frappant mentalement l'arrière du crâne pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant, il attrapa son portable pour en informer Ziva. Au même moment, celui-ci se mit à sonner. C'était justement la jeune femme pour l'informer qu'elle venait de retrouver Samy et qu'elle allait bien. Soulagé, il échangea quelques mots avec sa subordonnée et raccrocha, reportant son attention sur Shelby.

« Ziva l'a retrouvé, elle était bien au cimetière. Tu sais que tu t'es mise dans de beau draps pour l'aider ce soir, pourquoi ?

- Elle a eu ce cauchemar, vraiment effrayant, puis on a parlé. Elle m'a rappelé à quel point j'avais eu peur lorsque j'avais pour la première fois été larguée au milieu d'inconnus. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle aurait sûrement essayé quelque chose même si je ne l'avais pas aidé, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Toute seule, elle n'aurait pas réussi et elle aurait eu une foule d'ennuis.

- Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi toute seule dehors en pleine nuit.

- C'est une gamine futée et elle a du cran, je savais qu'elle se débrouillerait. Cet endroit aurait tué ça. Les foyers, les familles d'accueil, passer d'un endroit à un autre sans jamais être chez soi, ça finit par détruire ce qu'on est en arrivant ici. "

_***_

_There's only hate. _

_There's only tears. _

_There's only pain. _

_There is no love here._

_***_

Voyant que l'homme assis près d'elle l'écoutait avec attention et semblait attendre qu'elle précise sa pensée, elle poursuivit sur sa lancée, ayant trouvé en ce quasi étranger la première personne à vraiment l'écouter depuis tellement longtemps.

« On finit tous pareil, des gamins à problèmes, de la marchandise endommagée. Les plus chanceux sont doués en classe et décroche une bourse pour l'université ou finissent par trouver une famille qui veut bien d'eux pour plus que quelques semaines et partent. Avec de la chance, ils tourneront bien et pour eux, cette vie ne va rester qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les autres, comme moi et tous les plus âgés ici, on reste jusqu'à ce que le système nous fiche dehors ou on fiche le camp nous même. On est souvent mieux dehors, seuls, que dedans. Les éducateurs font leur possible, certains veulent vraiment aider, ils ne restent jamais longtemps. Les autres, ils n'en ont rien à faire. Ils ne sont parfois pas mieux que ceux à qui on a été enlevé. Cet endroit, comparé à celui d'où je viens, ce n'est pas mieux, ce sont les mêmes coups, les mêmes problèmes et les mêmes mensonges. La seule différence, c'est que ce n'est pas papa qui me frappe ou maman qui se drogue, ce sont les autres jeunes ou même parfois l'un des adultes. Ils peuvent bien faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Des gamins comme nous, ça invente toujours ces trucs-là, comme personne ne nous croit jamais, plus personne ne dit rien. Samy était mieux dehors.

- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal depuis que tu es arrivée ici ? interrogea doucement Gibbs, redoutant que l'adolescente se referme sur elle-même si elle se sentait poussée.

- Ils ont fini par le virer, rien ne sera jamais prouvé. Je n'étais pas la seule, mais ça a pris un suicide pour qu'ils s'ouvrent les yeux. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Pour les autres jeunes, je sais me défendre. La plupart y pense à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi maintenant. »

_***_

_There's only lies. _

_There's only fear. _

_There's only pain. _

_There is no love here. _

_***_

L'ex-marine fut profondément bouleversé par la résignation qu'il lut dans les yeux de la jeune fille et il en eut un haut le cœur. Comment ces enfants, dans un système qui devait les protéger, pouvaient-ils se retrouver à ce point laissés à eux-mêmes.

« Shelby, ce qui vous arrive, l'histoire de chacun à de l'importance. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire. Une enquête va être ouverte sur cet endroit, et cela en partie grâce à ce que tu as fait pour Samy ce soir, commença-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui d'émeraude de l'adolescente. Je veux que tu saches que tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule. Si tu n'as personne vers qui te tourner ici, que tu traverses quelque chose de difficile ou que tu veux simplement parler, voici ma carte. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux et je te promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. Je vais arranger les choses avec la direction pour que tu n'ais pas d'ennuis pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Vous savez, Agent Gibbs, Samy avait raison, vous êtes un type bien. Votre petite fille avait beaucoup de chance.

- Merci, Samy a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur toi ici, lui répondit-il en posant la main sur son épaule et en la pressant légèrement. Tu es une jeune fille bien et tu dois croire en toi, parce que c'est à toi de choisir d'utiliser ce que tu as travers et la force que tu en a retiré pour bâtir ton avenir.

- Bonne nuit, Agent Gibbs, fit la jeune fille, mettant ainsi fin à l'entretient

- Bonne nuit, Shelby. Pour toi, c'est Jethro et n'hésite pas à téléphoner.

- Merci Jethro, répondit-elle doucement en regardant l'agent du NCIS s'éloigner. »

_***_

_So, impossible as it may seem _

_You've got to fight for every dream _

_Cause who's to know which one you let go _

_Would have made you complete_

_***_

Ziva s'avança doucement le long du sentier bordé d'arbre et elle aperçut au loin la petite silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'ombre. Elle s'appuya contre un grand chêne, un peu en retrait de l'endroit où se tenait la fillette et attendit, silencieuse, que la petite se lève pour quitter la tombe de sa petite sœur. La jeune israélienne était profondément convaincue qu'elle la trouverait ici. Lorsque la petite fille sembla sur le point de partir, la jeune femme s'approcha. Notant sa présence, Samy releva la tête. Ziva s'élança vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, Princesse. Si tu savais comment je me suis inquiétée.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? interrogea doucement la gamine.

- Je me suis doutée que tu viendrais ici, que tu voudrais lui parler avant d'aller peu importe où tu avais l'intention d'aller.

- Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, mais je ne voulais pas rester là-bas.

- Tu viens à la maison. C'est arrangé, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas retourner dans ce foyer.

- Je, non… tu n'es pas obligé. Je sais qu'à cause de moi, tu te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, tu fais des cauchemars et tu t'inquiète toujours. Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de moi en plus de tes propres problèmes.

- Hey, je ne veux plus rien entendre de la sorte, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire tout ça ? répliqua-t-elle fermement plongeant son regard dans ceux de la petite fille. Les cauchemars, ils étaient là bien avant que je ne te rencontre, les souvenirs, quand je suis avec toi, je suis finalement capable de me rappeler les plus beaux d'entre eux et d'oublier les mauvais et pour m'inquiéter, je vais toujours m'inquiéter pour toi, Princesse, parce que tu compte énormément pour moi.

- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus, laissa finalement tomber la fillette les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Oh, chérie, plus jamais je ne vais te laisser tomber, j'aurais dû batailler bien plus fort dès le départ pour te garder avec moi. Viens là, la rassura la jeune femme en resserrant son étreinte et en caressant son dos d'un mouvement apaisant. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes deux dans la Dodge du NCIS que Ziva avait emprunté pour se rendre au cimetière. La jeune israélienne tendit Doubby à sa protégée.

«Tu sais, je suis sure que tu lui a manqué à lui aussi.

- Oh, merci, je croyais l'avoir perdu en partant de l'hôpital. Je ne pensais pas le retrouver lui non plus. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable. Ziva avait contacté Gibbs et il lui avait dit de rentrer chez elle avec Samy. Ils règleraient toute cette histoire le lendemain, pour l'instant tout ce qui importait c'était que la petite soit saine et sauve. La jeune israélienne posa un regard plein de tendresse sur la fillette profondément endormie sur le siège passager et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, larmes exprimant pour une fois un intense bonheur.

_***_

_Everybody's looking for that something _

_One thing that makes it all complete _

_You find it in the strangest places _

_Places you never knew it could be _

_***_

L'Agent Gibbs passa ce qu'il restait de la nuit à travailler sur son bateau, en compagnie de la directrice, qui l'avait attendu chez lui comme prévu et avait refusé de le quitter, inquiète de l'air préoccupé qu'il affichait à son retour du foyer de groupe. Ils partagèrent d'abord un verre de bourbon avant de se mettre au sablage de la structure de bois. Exténuée par sa journée, Jenny avait finalement réclamée une pause et à peine s'était-elle assise dans l'escalier, la tête appuyée sur le mur qu'elle avait sombrée dans le sommeil. Gibbs sourit à la vue de sa supérieure et ancienne partenaire qui semblait si paisible. Il la souleva doucement et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle remua à peine et resta profondément endormie. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit avant de la recouvrir de son édredon. Il l'observa un moment avant de soupirer et de retourner à son travail minutieux. Pour lui, ce serait une nuit sans sommeil.

***

_Some find it in the face of their children _

_Some find it in their lover's eyes _

_Who can deny the joy it brings _

_When you've found that special thing _

_You're flying without wings_

_***_

Tony posa les yeux sur sa partenaire endormie au côté de la petite fille qui avait si drastiquement changé sa vie au cours des dernières semaines et ne pu réprimer un sourire attendri. Un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, Ziva l'avait rejoint, portant dans ses bras une Samy profondément endormie. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage, tout comme son bonheur d'avoir définitivement la fillette auprès d'elle. Le passé de Ziva David restait pour lui en partie un grand mystère, bien que depuis le début de cette affaire il en eut appris beaucoup, mais il était certain que le futur de la jeune femme lui réservait des moments magnifiques, qu'elle avait bien mérités. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien un moment après qu'elle eut mis Samy au lit mais elle avait finalement elle aussi succombé à la fatigue. Il l'avait donc étendue près de la fillette, les bordant toutes les deux avec affection, remarquant à quel point elle pouvait se ressembler. Il leur déposa chacune un baiser sur le front, prenant garde de ne pas les réveiller, avant de quitter la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se rendit au salon pour récupérer sa veste et il remarqua le carnet de dessin abimé d'où s'échappaient plusieurs feuilles, que Ziva avait sorti du sac de Samy un peu plus tôt. Curieux, il prit place sur le sofa pour y jeter un œil. Il sourit en découvrant le portrait de lui et Ziva, très réussi, qu'avait fait la fillette. C'est sur ce même sofa, ronflant légèrement, que le découvrirait la jeune israélienne quelques heures plus tard, tenant toujours le portrait contre lui.

***

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_Cos you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

***

_**FIN**_


End file.
